Returned
by percyjacksonfan16
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS. Percy stayed on Ogyia with Calypso but when she is taken, Percy returns back home where it is has been four years. Immortality has strange effects on Percy and the gods are worried. Annabeth is nearly nineteen, can she still make Percy fall in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Third story, yay! So please please please please please review, makes things so much better.**

**Btw: alot of changing Pov **

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Pov-<strong>

I stayed with Calypso on Ogyia.

I wouldn't leave her, like the others, I missed my friends and family but I was happy. I heard the prophecy had been delayed;and everyone was older.

I tried not to think about age, I was fourteen and had been for about four years but I wasn't the same boy as before.

I grew my hair to the point where my bangs covered my eyes. I was 6''5 and had a muscular build. According to Hephaestus, who knew where I was and hasn't said anything to the gods, it was new years. I ran along the shore poking at my watch.

I had the one Tyson had given me and Calypso had given me was ocean themed with sea shells around the band.

It was just a watch, but Hercules gave it to her.

It contained something important but a terrible fate would await if opened.

A loud scream was heard from the other side of the island.

"Calypso!" I yelled as I ran to the scream, the difference was-I was there faster and not tired. I uncapped riptide and faced a monster army and in the middle was my girlfriend in the hands of Kronos.

As if my brain was wired, I analyzed the situation.

I killed every monster with ease as I edged toward Kronos.

When I reached Calypso, I crumbled to the ground.

Next to Kronos, was Morpheus struggling to keep me unconscious.

"Percy!" Calypso screamed as Kronos flashed out with her.

_I will find you if it's the last thing I do_,I promised as the darkness swallowed me.

I woke up a few hours later, my head throbbing. I knew what I had to do.

Go home.

I stepped into the water, running across it with speed I never thought was possible.

**Annabeth Pov-**

I woke up to sounds of fireworks and a smiling daughter of Zeus.

"Hey," I said, climbing down the ladder to my bunk.

"Hey! I can't wait!" Thalia said, excited.

"Can't wait for what?" I asked.

"Our parents are coming over for New Years." Thalia reminded me.

"Don't forget the fireworks." Every year, couples watched the fireworks and kissed. I was nearly nineteen now and I had no love life, whatsoever. I guess it was because I still love Percy and even though he's de-dead.

I got ready and walked outside with Thalia to greet our parents.

My smiling mother squeezed me to death."Happy New Year's, Annabeth! I suppose you're working on Architecture?" She asked.

"When am I not? So many blueprints..." I launched into the story of how the Parthenon should be rebuilt,with a few modern touches.

When I was done, my mother looked proud of me; after hugging me she strolled over to Zeus.

Nico, Thalia, Tyson, and Grover joined me as the gods and their children sat down to eat.

We had clear view of the ocean which was sea-green and calm.

As soon as I saw that hand come out of the water, I knew we were in deep trouble.

**Percy Pov-**

I knew something was wrong as soon I stopped growing. I aged to sixteen and then stopped. I should've have aged to eighteen but didn't.

Apart from that, I had no signs of trouble.

As I glided across water, my vision blacked out and snippets of scenes came by.

I saw a hand out of the water then the scene shifted to me defeating a man and arriving on shore.

I snapped out of it but before I could dwell on this, trouble found me.

**Annabeth Pov-**

Pulling out my weapon I advanced the water but as I stepped in back, I looked at Poseidon.

He had his trident raised and through clenched teeth he said, "Oceanus."

Nothing Poseidon or anyone did stopped the hand as it rose to the surface.

Suddenly, a figure dashed across the water standing in front the hand.

As far as I could tell, it was teenage boy.

He pulled a sword that glistened black and had silver hilt.

All heads turned towards Hades who said,

"He's walking across water and you're asking _**me **_if he's **_my_** son?"

Poseidon shrugged and said,"Oceanus can let whoever he wants onto the water."

"I don't care whose son he is, he's a demigod and hopefully not my child cause he's hot." Aphrodite said.

"How can you tell?" Demeter asked.

Aphrodite shrugged and turned her attention towards the unknown boy.

He was surprised at the sword he held but then hand morphed into a man better known as Oceanus.

He had white hair, thin lips, was fat and an evil smirk on his face.

Oceanus extracted a terrifying sword with a navy color.

The boy smiled as if he knew what was going on;he waited for Oceanus to strike and when he did, the boy sidestepped and slammed the hilt of his sword on the back of the titan's head.

Oceanus stumbled and blindly swung his sword in the direction of the boy. I took a sharp breath and I realized I had been holding my breath.

When Oceanus finished his lethal swing, the boy was was on the other side of Oceanus and was completely relaxed.

My mouth fell, who was this guy? Soon enough Oceanus was frustrated; he threw his sword down and conjured up a tsunami size wave at the boy.

The boy flicked his hand and the wave teen yawned and raised his hand.

Thunder crackled, the sea crashed, it smelled like death and clouds blocked the sky.

The boy plunged his sword into Oceanus, whose body faded and was swept up by the breeze.

The boy's sword vanished and he walked towards us. "Does anyone know who this is?" Zeus said.

Behind me I heard Hephaestus laughing his head off.

"Do you know who this is?" Zeus asked his son.

"Know who?" The boy stood in front of us and I could see him clearly. **(cue overly dramatic descriptive which I luv doing)**

He had alot of black and uncontrollable hair.

He had a well built body and looked around 16.

Aphrodite was right; he was hot and looked like an angel.

He pushed his bangs out of the way and revealed those swirling sea green eyes, I had missed so much.

"Percy?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said cheerily.

Are you kidding me? Just 'hey annabeth' in five years!" I glared at him and yelled, "You're a freaking MORON! It's been FIVE YEARS and now you show up all 'hey Annabeth' don't hey me! Where have you been and why are you sixteen? You can't just waltz in and say hey, and what are you? A vampire? Or let me guess, you're some idiot who just stops showing up and has no contacts with his friends at all!" My full blown rant continued longer.

Percy just stood there and smiled as my vocabulary got louder and inappropriate.

When I finished, my face was red and I was extremely embarrassed.

"You finished now?" Percy asked.

I nodded.

"Anyone else got something to say?"He looked around.

"I was just gonna punch you and yell at you, but I think Annabeth has that part down." Thalia looked at me.

"I should perhaps tell you what happened," Percy motioned for us to sit. I took a deep breath and Percy started his tale,

"It all started when I blew up a volcano..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-How'd I do? Bad or good? ****Hate it, like it or love it? Check out my other stories. Criticism is welcome but flames I'd like to keep low.**

**Review review review review review review Review Review review review review review.**

**If you have a heart, please please please review, even an 'update or good story' is awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Alot of reviews! This is going to be a hit! Well here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Pov-<strong>

"It all started when I blew up a volcano..." Percy started.

"We know! What happened after?" We nearly screamed.

Percy shifted uneasily, "I went somewhere, stayed then came back."

"That's the point, where did you go and how did you do all that?" Poseidon asked.

"I didn't go anywhere important and I don't how my sword turned black, I don't how I did all of that, and I don't even know why I'm sixteen-I should be eighteen." Percy admitted.

"What are you saying? That you haven't been eighteen?" Athena asked.

Percy sighed, "I have to go." He stood up, ready to leave.

"What? You can't leave, The New Years dance is about to begin!" Aphrodite shrieked.

"I guess I could stay for a bit," Percy debated. I heard Annabeth sigh in relief, next to me.

Under my jacket, I wore a velvet blue and black bow dress.

Annabeth wore a silver one, like mine but owl print.

Tyson and Nico wore a black tux.

Grover was in a green tux. "Everyone the party is in the big house!" Aphrodite nearly fell out over her hot pink stilettos, running.

**(search silver dress and blue bow on google images It should be the 13th one**.**The website is chictopia.)**

By the time I got to the Big House, Annabeth was rambling on about something. "...Why is he sixteen? He's not telling everything." She was saying.

I put my hand over her mouth, "If you want to know more; ask him to dance."

She nodded and we joined the party.

Half an hour in, no one had danced yet; as it was tradition that the person we hadn't seen in awhile-to dance first. We got tired and gathered around Percy who was playing Angry Birds Seasons.

"Percy, are you going to dance?" Aphrodite asked, batting her eyelashes.

Percy shrugged and continued his game.

"Why don't you dance?" The goddess pressed.

"I don't want to." Percy ran his hand through his hair, making all the girls swoon. A moment later passed until Aphrodite said, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I swear, I heard like the whole Aphrodite and Apollo cabin girls scream.

Percy turned red and wouldn't say anything.

"Can I tell them, now?" Hephaestus nearly died of laughter.

Percy's eyes burned gold for about five minutes; getting us all worried. Poseidon poked his son, "Percy?"

Percy's eyes turned back to sea green and he focused.

"What was that?" Nico asked, concerned.

"Nothing...I've been having visions, it's nothing." Percy paused. "Rachel! I need to talk to you."

"Right here." Rachel said, since Percy vanished, she became our oracle; she often had visions but never spoke a major prophecy.

Percy pulled her away and talked silently. A mixture of shock, sadness, and tragedy crossed her face.

He asked her a question and she left, waiting outside.

"I have to go, bye." Percy ran out the door, faster than the eye could see.

"Why are you taking Rachel, wherever you're going? And I'm going with you!" Annabeth chased after him.

Percy was getting further away with Rachel but his voice was clear, "NO, Annabeth! I'm sorry, you can't. Hephateus, you can tell them everything, and if they dare lay a finger on her I will destroy them!"

Like the wind, Percy Jackson and Rachel Dare entered the Labyrinth, sealing the entrace.

As it started to rain, Annabeth just stood there. I eased her inside as the god of forgery started Percy's story.

"After the volcano erupted, Percy was gravely injured and landed on Calypso's island. You know how when you land there you're immortal and time's faster? So Percy was fourteen and does have a girlfriend, it is Calypso,"

At this, Annabeth eye's widened, she stiffened and all the other girls were put down.

"Oh my gods, Star crossed lovers!" Aphrodite bawled.

"Hence, Percy stayed immortal at fourteen and as soon as he stepped off Ogyia he should have turned eighteen but he just aged to sixteen and he has all these powers. I don't understand why he has them but assuming the prophecy has to do with his age..."

"That doesn't explain why he's been gone, and the girl should be on her island, alone. All the heroes that ever stepped on that archipelago always leave, no matter what." My father thundered **(cue bad pun)**

"In Percy's defense; it was more of two weeks than five years and he loved her-that's why he stayed." Hephaetus defended the demigod.

"Anyway, can you blame him? There's a great prophecy that predicts that his death, yet he doesn't even know a line about it. In case you haven't noticed, Percy isn't your average demigod, he could even resist Pandora's box. I suggest if anyone intends to harm Calypso, Percy will not even think to exterminate you, like Oceanus. I don't know where Percy went but it must be grave if he left the isle and it must have happened to Calypso-he would leave the island, otherwise." With that, Hephaestus flashed him and the other gods back to Olympus.

Nico, Grover, Tyson, Annabeth, and I waited until everyone left.

Annabeth had her 'thinking' face on. **(Honestly, when is she not thinking?) **

"Annabeth, what are you thinking of?" Grover asked.

Annabeth was walking out the door, "I have to follow Percy."

I sighed, I knew she wouldn't just let go.

"We'll all go, Artemis gave me an invisible cloak; it can hide three of us and you can wear your hat."

The five of us crept into night, finding another entrance. "Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Annabeth asked.

"There's something ancient and powerful down there and I have to find it." Grover said,walking in.

"We can't lose Percy again," Nico, Tyson, and I said.

The daughter of Athena blocked the entryway and we headed into the maze. After alot of walking, we saw Rachel and Percy.

Annabeth motioned us to pursue queitly.

At one point, Percy and Rachel-not noticing, almost walked into a trap but Percy held a hand in front.

"I told you not come after me." He said. A cold hand reached up, taking off the cloak and Annabeth's hat.

"Percy, we had to, I can't let you go back to Calypso, she's not worth it." Annabeth reasoned.

Bad move, Percy's eyes blazed, "What did you s-"

"I SMELL DEMIGODS!" A voice came from an arena and it wasn't going to be happy visit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Personally, I think the nxt chappie's gonna be awesome.**

**Percy's gonna find out ****why he has these powers and the gods are going to be mad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Okay so I never said this would Perlypso fic. I didn't say it would Percabeth either, so calm down. Notice character A was Percy J. there's no character B because Idk the pairing myself. (I no smart right?)**

**If I do a Botl fic, I need to do a Tlo fic, don't I? So there's plenty of time for romance and Percy will be paired. I don't remember this part in Botl so bear with me, as I tweak alot of things. I'm so excited for you to see this...**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Pov-<strong>

Next thing I knew, dracaena's were on us, and we were cornered. Afterwards, we were pushed into an arena which looked toddlers designed it. It was full of sand, and the seats were filled with all types of monsters.

Giants, demigods, telekhines, and dracaena. That's when I noticed my ex-friend, Luke Callestan sitting there with an unfamiliar evil grin.

"Demigods, a mortal and three children of Big three." A voice said.

The voice belonged to a large giant wearing a loincloth and his skin was dark red, his skin was etched with blue wave designs.

"Antaeus." Annabeth muttered.

"Smart girl," Antaeus smiled. "Lock them up but let the pretty boy fight."

"Pretty boy?" Percy asked, as we were dragged in the seats to watch Percy fight. **(skipping Ethan and centaur thing; too long.) **

"Well look who decided to show up," Luke teased.

Percy sighed. "Always pleasure to see you too, Luke." He said.

"You're the upstart, Percy Jackson. A son of Poseidon; my brother." Antaeus grumbled. "Enough chit chat, fight me."

"If I win; you free my friends and I, but swear on river Styx first," Percy said.

"I agree, but if I win I kill your friends," The giant replied.

I could only watch as they stood in the arena.

Antaeus lunged and Percy extracted a black sword but he had a dangerous aura around him.

It was so quick I only saw Percy wrapping Antaeus in chains, then stabbing him. Sand poured and Antaeus dissolved leaving just a loincloth.

"Jackson!" Luke yelled. "I should have killed you long ago!"

"You tried," Percy reminded. "Let us go, we had a sworn agreement with Antaeus."

"Antaeus is dead," Luke said. "Take them away; Lord Kronos will deal with Jackson."

I kicked and bit as they shoved us all into a cell. Percy groaned and I looked at him. The first time realizing something.

And what I see leaves me unable to speak, blink, or move.

Percy was undeniably beautiful, with his shiny jet black hair that hits just shy of his shoulders and curves around his high sculpted cheekbones, but when he reaches my gaze I see those sea green framed by lashes so thick and lush they almost seem unreal. And his lips!

His lips were ripe and inviting with a perfect Cupid's bow. Percy noticed my scrutiny. "What?"

"Nothing. I just hadn't realized you know, you're sort of beautiful?" I said, stupidly.

"Thalia!" Everyone yelled.

"Hey Thalia," Percy whispered. "If this doesn't work out, I'll give you call."

Annabeth's face turned absolutely mortified. "You should; I'm a joy." I said.

"Looks like pretty boy's got swag," Nico punched his old friend.

"It's nice to have you back, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled.

"It's nice to be back, Wisegirl." Percy said. A small golden spot appeared on Percy's shirt.

"What's going on?" He murmured."We're leaving,now." He said taking his shirt off, his hands flashed and we stood on Olympus; while the gods were having a meeting.

Poseidon (and Aphrodite) noticed that Percy didn't have a shirt.

"Son," He said. "Where is your shirt?"

"Never mind that, I need your help." Percy waved the subject off..

"You might want to get a shirt first." Artemis suggested, covering her eyes.

"Do you have a problem with my shirt being off, Artemis?" Percy asked, making the goddess blush.

He blinked and he had a blue v-neck on. "How'd you do that?" Asked Grover.

"That's exactly why I need your help; I don't know how I'm doing this." Percy pointed out.

Suddenly a huge fog appeared, and when it evaporated three old ladies with yarn and scissors emerged.

"The fates," Athena whispered.

The middle one looked annoyed. "We have name's." She stated. Her voice was ancient and papery.

"I'm Em, this is Anne-" She pointed to the her left. "This is Lee Anna Robinson." Em pointed to her right.

"Perseus Orion Jackson," They addressed Percy. "You're not who you think you are.

Long ago the primordial gods foresaw the past heroes, such as Theseus, Troy, and Hercules.

They had good intentions but greed overpowered them.

The primordial gods decided when the time came, they needed a pure hero.

Thus you were created with each one their powers inside you. A millennium later, you were inserted into Sally Jackson and she conceived you. Instead of letting your powers run around, we sealed them and only let you have water; so you could seem like a son of Poseidon.

Because the prophecy is continued-we turned you to sixteen as the prophecy says, we don't know who you really are but you must complete your destiny which was set for you." With that, they vanished.

Percy looked down, no emotion crossed his face. "Percy," Rachel said.

Percy Jackson didn't look up; he just slipped inside the elevator and went down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Oh, Who is Percy? Where is Calypso, if you review you might find out! PM me if the whole Percy being born like a long time ago confuses you!**

**Review for an even better chappie! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-I need to add Calypso in but now Percy's break down. R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Pov-<strong>

We followed Percy out; but he was way too fast.

Instead we hailed a taxi.

While giving the driver directions Thalia said,

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I don't think so," Nico said. "I mean your whole life you've been told you're a son of Poseidon and now no one knows who you are. You don't even know your own parents. Percy just wanted Calypso back and now this..."

I shrugged and got out, running to the Poseidon cabin. I heard glass and sea shells shattering in the cabin.

Chiron tried to open the door but it was locked. "What happened?" He asked.

Thalia briefly explained what happened on Olympus as Clarisse pried the door open.

Inside was a massacre of sea shells and in the center Percy sat, looking disgustingly at something in his palm.

"What's in your hand, Percy?" Chiron said softly.

Around Percy was something that looked like nectar, it was in his hair also.

Percy gave us a dazzling smile and held out his palm.

They were sea green colored contacts.

"Percy, we should go to the gods; this isn't good."Chiron suggested, IM-ing the Olympians.

"Percy, look up for a second?" I said. He pushed his hair out of the way.

I couldn't tell whose son he was, his eyes kept on changing. The started as golden then blue then red and other colors but it always stopped on gold and started new colors every other time.

The gods quietly came in but Percy didn't notice. "Want to see something, Annabeth?" He asked.

Not waiting for my answer he picked up a fragment of glass and sliced his hand.

"Don't!" Apollo rushed to his side. "No, look." Thalia said.

Golden blood leaked from the cut.

The stuff around the floor wasn't nectar it was Ichor, blood of the gods.

"Percy?" Poseidon asked. His head turned towards him, his multicolored eyes flashed. "Yea?" Percy stood up.

Poseidon handed him a glass of water and said, "You sure know how to throw a fit."

A ghost of a smile pulled at Percy's mouth as he fixed the wound with water. Zeus waved his hand and the mess vanished.

All of the sudden, screams came from outside and someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Aphrodite said, opening the door.

"Aphrodite, NO!" Percy knocked the goddess down, but it was too late.

The door swung open and revealed the titan of time, in Luke's body holding a screaming teenage girl.

"Calypso." Percy looked at the girl.

She tried to speak but Kronos/Luke smiled and said,

"Hello, son."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-somebody call 911 I ended the chappie too soon!**

**Cliff hanger! Major chic fights, jealously, and drama.**

**Hope you guys aren't mad for not showing the Kronos/Luke merging.**

**I can just imagine one of you guys getting super pissed and angrily-ing reviewing.**

**You know the drill:**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Reviews! Now I've kept you waiting long enough...tell me if this confuses you. R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's Pov-<strong>

"No I'm not your son." Percy said through clenched teeth. I didn't dare say anything.

My eyes were fixated on Calypso who was staring back. I saw a look of pure jealously flash through her almond eyes.

She had long, caramel colored hair and wore a white sleeveless Greek dress with a low circular neckline trimmed in sea-green. She was very pretty and I felt self conscious.

"First things first, Jackson." Luke/Kronos said, shoving Calypso towards Percy. "Here's your girlfriend, all she does is say 'Percy's going to come for me, ' Percy this, Percy that."

Percy caught her and held his sword out.

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades pointed their weapons at their father. "Leave. Now." Zeus commanded.

"I'll leave, just need to explain things first. I won't hurt anyone. Promise on Styx." For a second he sounded like Luke but I knew better.

"Seven minutes." Hermes looked at his son.

"Do you know what essence is, Percy?" Kronos circled Percy and Calypso like a predator.

"Essence comes from the Latin word, essentia. It is the intrinsic nature or indispensable quality of someone or something. You can give essence into to something or someone, and they are created." Percy answered.

"Exactly. So when Chaos created you, he needed essence. So he took some from a Greek goddess and demigod who were going to have a child-they didn't know that they were going to, anyway." Kronos/Luke paused and looked at Percy.

"Now here's where it gets complicated.

You weren't supposed to be born fourteen **(remember Percy is actually 14 but looks 16, for the prophecy.) **years ago. You were supposed to be born 70 years ago; when the prophecy came.

Chaos came and took your unborn soul (from the goddess and demigod.) and began creating you. Let's just say I arranged an 'accident' to happen to your father, and it delayed your existence. While everyone was distracted, I snuck in and put half of my essence in you. Then you were created with my essence and your unborn essence in you.

Thus technically, you're my son."

Percy sat down and his sword clattered to the floor.

Poseidon shoved his trident up Kronos' throat.

Kronos/Luke understood and started to exit. His eyes turned back to blue and before leaving he said,

"Listen to Kronos, Percy. Your biological parents wouldn't have kept you; Lord Kronos is a better parent." The titan left in a golden flash of light.

Percy held Calypso's hand-my eyes flashed.

"I'm sure your parents wouldn't have abandoned you." Nico tried.

"If they had a choice-they would've kept me. It's okay, it's better that they didn't know I was coming." Percy started to nod off.

"You know who they are?"I asked.

"A good idea..." Percy closed his eyes.

Before the gods left my mother looked at me; as if to say 'find out as much as you can.'

With that the gods flashed out.

"Who are they?" Thalia asked.

Percy sighed and looked at us,

"Artemis and Orion."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chappie but it's 10 o'clock I have to go to bed.<strong>

**Tons of kudos for those who figured out his parents before Percy said anything.**

**Pm me if Percy's birth confuses you. You guys r AWESOME plz review.**

**Thnx!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Thnx so if you've read any of my other fics, you would know in everyone of them Artemis and Orion are paired together.**

**Plus guess what? I'm thinking up a new fic (iIno you guys are like seriously! She's already got three!) this time I'm putting Orion in it but its Percy-centric(like every other one of my fics.)**

**So basically, Percy descends from a line of vampires. Everyday he doesn't age its just because of Hecate helps him look older. But when Hecate gets kidnapped, Percy sneaks out to find her. Annabeth follows because she suspects Percy is in another relationship. **

** Does it sound stupid because I'm prob. gonna change the plot, but Percy is gonna b a vampy, NOT A percy/hecate story-never seen one. So yeah, this is a short chappie...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico Pov-<strong>

No way.

Artemis and Orion are Percy's parents?

"Think about it, what other virgin goddess would get in trouble for siring a child? Hestia, probably certainly wouldn't have. Athena has her own children. Hera is goddess of marriage..." Annabeth mulled.

"Why didn't we know about this before?" asked Calypso.

"It's kind of you obvious." Percy started.

As you know, Orion was a hunter. He threatened to kill every animal on earth and Gaea sent a scorpion to kill him." Percy mumbled. **(idk if it was Gaea or just said mother earth but Gaea's evil why would she care about animals? So let's just say it's her.)**

"That still doesn't explain why we found out about it now?" Thalia was confused.

"I'm Orion's son and Gaea killed him. So why not just take me out too, if I'm like him?" Percy pointed out.

"Percy, Gaea's in an endless sleep cannot awake." Calypso said.**(tell that to the HoO!)**

"Au contraire, mon cheri. Kronos has awoken Gaea and they plan to destroy us." Percy said. **(Oh snap! I'm combining both series!)**

"What!" Thalia yelled.

"Just wait," Percy held his hands up in a countdown.

When the last finger went down, thunder rumbled and there was a small earthquake erupted.

"The gods know." I said.

"Are you in danger, big brother?" Tyson pouted.

Percy shrugged and looked at Calypso. "Do you think we can stay for a while?" Percy asked.

"A while wouldn't hurt..." Calypso said whistfully.

After a moment of silence, and glares from Annabeth at the couple; Chiron came in whispered to Calypso and left.

She smiled, "Looks like I'm staying in the Big House for a while."

"You're going to love Rachel." Percy reassured. Calypso raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean like that! I don't like her like that..." Percy stammered, his face getting red.

A knock came from the door. "Come in!" Grover yelled.

Rachel's red hair came from the doorway. "Hey, I need Calypso." She said.

Calypso stood up and joined her. "So Percy says I'm going to love you..." She walked off with the mortal.

"Smooth move, Perce." I laughed. Percy was sound asleep.

"Let's go, guys." Thalia closed the lights and we left the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I combined both series! More adventure coming up if you review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-Let's see if we can beat my other fan fic _The Thirteenth Olympian_ by getting more than 32 reviews! I no, ****I'm competing with my own fic.**

**Silly poopsie.**

**I've been trying to get in Calypso's shoes but she's not going to be saying to Percy 'brave one or hero' nothing like that, so if she seems ooc-I'm not used to writing her.**

** So with alot of inspirational songs, let's do this chappie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Pov-<strong>

At nearly one o'clock I woke up.

Actually 2:34:7 my senses told me.

Stupid Kronos.

There is going to be a major war and I have to keep my head clear, I bottle it inside knowing it will come out through my actions.

I never changed clothes so I still wore my now wrinkled blue v-neck, dark jeans, and my favorite aqua high top vans.

The only thing that was very unnatural is my gold eyes. They almost had sparkle in them-different from Kronos. My dark hair settled over my eyes, but the golden showed.

Sighing, I walked to the mess hall.

Calypso, Rachel, Annabeth, Thalia, Tyson, Nico, and Grover sat at a table. I took a tray from a nymph and sat between Calypso and Annabeth.

"Hey," Calypso said.

I smiled and that familiar blush crept on her face.

"Percy finally shows his pretty face," Thalia threw a carrot at me.

"What's up with the pretty boy thing, anyway?" I asked.

"Nothing." Nico smirked. He winked and tilted his head toward the Aphrodite table.

"Is there something wrong with your eye?" I asked him.

Nico violently jerked his head toward the Aphrodite table. I turned my head and the girls were smiling.

The daughters of the goddess of love saw me looking, then proceeded to pinch each other and twirl their hair.

They batted their eyelashes and and waved at me. I half-smiled at them; partly because I had no clue what they were doing.

I turned around to find a surprised girlfriend, a red faced Thalia, and a seething daughter of Athena.

"What?" I inquired.

Calypso giggled and Annabeth face palmed herself. Thalia muttered something unintelligible.

"Are you ever going to get good at this, Percy?" Nico asked.

"Good at what?" I was exasperated. I got tired of my friends laughing so I just started to leave. As I got to the doorway an enraged Zeus stood in my way.

In fact my dear uncle/brother was seething.

"You're needed on Olympus. Bring your friends." Zeus said and walked away.

I walked towards Chiron to notify him. While I did I had another vision.

I saw the goddess of the moon getting yelled at by the other gods. Artemis tried to explain herself but the yelling got even louder.

My vision ended suddenly and Chiron was looking over me, concerned. "Chiron, we have to go Olympus." I said.

The centaur nodded gravely. "Percy, I warn you-the gods are very angry and extremely cautious. You are a very dangerous weapon that could be used against them. Just remember the gods make bad choices but they are still family."

"Hey, us sons of Kronos have to stick together." I winked and walked to the table I was sitting at. The demigods faces paled when I finished.

"You do know Artemis and her hunters oaths will be revoked if we don't hurry." Annabeth informed. In no time we were on our Pegasuses but Thalia hesitated.

"Thalia?" Grover asked.

"What's the rush?" Thalia mulled.

"We're trying to save a goddess from being an outcast and you're asking what's the rush?" Annabeth reminded her.

"Maybe I want give up my oath," Thalia mumbled. I told Blackjack to fly, Calypso and I began soaring towards Olympus.

**Annabeth Pov-**

Just as Thalia got her Pegasus and started to take flight, I stopped her and let the others fly head.

"What the Tartus was that?" I asked.

"I didn't want to be a hunter in the first place. I just accepted because I knew it was hopeless..." Thalia trailed off.

"What was hopeless?"

Thalia took a deep breath and said, "When I was offered to become a hunter I hesitated and looked at Percy. He thought they offered you instead and he looked seriously distressed. I was in love with him but it was obvious he didn't feel the same I took immortality."

"Thalia, how could you?" I didn't believe it.

"No, Annabeth, how could _you_?" She shook her head. "After Luke fell from that mountain, all you did was say he's still alive-even though you were right, Percy didn't like it. Have you ever thought that's why he stayed on Ogyia?"

My face felt hot. "I didn't say that all the time!"

"It's just like you Annabeth." Thalia mounted her Pegasus. "You don't mean it. Percy's smart, funny, and an amazing guy but you never appreciated him. His heart isn't a toy. You missed your chance, I'm off to save a goddess and not being selfish."

Her words stung and I followed to save the moon goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-In Titan's Curse I really thought Thalia liked Percy-why else would she tell him her fear of heights and her mother?**

**So as the story develops you're going to see an all out chic fight between Thalia, Calypso, and Annabeth.**

**Just press that button and the nxt chappie will be up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Okay nobody die-i don't have insurance...**

**You asked about Percy's powers and eye changing thing well here. **

**Primordial gods. **

**Erebus-god of darkness. **

**Zephyr-god of the west wind**

**Nyx-goddess of night and hellhounds.**

**Gaia-goddess of Earth. Grandmother of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades,etc.**

** Tartus-darkest pit (That's it? Try putting that on a job application!)**

**Ouranos-father of all titans (father sky)**

**Physis-goddess of nature.**

**Hydros-(unknown gender-but I'm making him a male.) god of water**

** Thesis-(unknown gender-I'm making her a female) goddess of creation**

**Phanes-god of procreation and generator of life.**

**Kronos-father of time.**

**Chaos is actually a female but I made her a guy. **

**Percy and his awesome powers at the bottom. R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico Pov-<strong>

When Thalia arrived at the door of Olympus-where all of us where waiting for her and Annabeth-and she was livid.

I mean, fuming and steaming.

"And they said I knew how to throw a fit but I think you win the award." Percy remarked.

Annabeth wasn't any better.

"What are you looking at, Dead boy!" She yelled.

I shook my head and bent down to Percy. "I'm definitely not looking at those bad roots in your hair," I whispered.

"I heard that!" Annabeth screeched.

"Good," Thalia muttered.

"Thalia..." Annabeth warned.

"You wanna go, Blondie!" Thalia threatened.

"Speaking of going, why are we here, again?" Percy asked.

For the first time I noticed the yelling in the throne room. We shifted uneasily till we all realized,

"Gods, Artemis!" We yelled and opened the doors to the throne room.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus bellowed.

Percy went over to the gods who were all around Artemis who was really getting yelled at.

"It won't kill you to say Percy." Percy said calmly. His voice sounded ancient and timeless.

He smiled which made us all relax **(what do u guys think he's doing?) **and sit down.

"Yelling doesn't fix anything. What's done is done." **(done is such a weird way its spelled and how you say it...)**

"He's right," Hera contemplated. "We are a family, we have to starting acting like one."

"Violence doesn't solve anything." Athena advised.

"Except for starting wars," Ares muttered.

"What are you doing, Jackson?" Zeus had his hand on his bolt.

"Me?" Percy asked innocently. "Why, nothing."

"Brother..." Poseidon eyed the bolt. The moisture in the room in the air grew heavy and the sky became dark.

"Dad!" Thalia screamed as her father launched the bolt towards Percy. We tried to jump in front of it but it passed us.

Poseidon tackled the king of the gods while the object meet its mark.

"NO!" Artemis wailed.

When the smoke cleared up; Percy wasn't there.

Instead he was on the ledge of the throne room, below him was the busy sound of traffic and mortals.

Percy grinned and jumped.

Six hundred feet down the Empire State Building.

"Percy!" Calypso looked over the ledge, there was a massive wreck and mortals were gathering around to see what had happened.

We rushed to elevator-which took forever to get down-and scanned the wreck.

Thalia got on top of a damaged car. "Hey!" She yelled.

The mortals turned their heads.

"Have any of you seen a teenage boy? Black hair, strange eyes?" Thalia asked.

"Is he really cute?" said a girl.

"Do you know where he is?" Calypso nodded.

"No," The girl cocked her head. "Can I get his number?"

The glares Thalia, Annabeth, and Calypso gave her were scary enough to send me running to Tartus.

I asked the shadows, ghosts, and anybody who would listen. Heck, I even asked Minos.

After a while, the police showed up. Artemis tried to track him down but he was uncatchable.

"Can we see the most recent picture of him?" A female officer asked.

"Sure." Thalia pulled out the most recent picture of him.

"May I ask why you have that?" Calypso scowled.

"I have my reasons, you have yours." Thalia said.

The mortal girl who had asked for Percy's number looked over from the officer's shoulder.

"How did you mange to lose **that**?" She gawked.

The officer told the sketch artist Percy's description, who said they would try to find him as soon as possible.

We got back to camp with no Percy.

After we told Chiron. Chiron said,

"We might never find out if Percy is dead or if he faded, since he is somehow immortal, he won't go to the underworld. If you haven't noticed, Percy is really good at hiding. And who's to say Kronos hasn't gotten him."

We exchanged glances and I finally realized if Percy is either dead or joined the other side-the world is in extreme danger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Percy's eyes change with his mood or power he's using.**

**He has all the above powers and nxt chappie you'll see why he's terrible at archery.**

**Did anyone panic when Percy jumped?**

**Do I really have to tell you what to do? Press the button and tell me why Percy can talk all ancient and calm.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-So the next chappie will include the All-out chic fight!**

**You ready? **

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia<strong> **Pov**-

So maybe I was a little too harsh on Annabeth.

A little bit, but she deserved it-and it is her fault that Percy never came back.

"Hey Thalia," Nico said, sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, inviting him to sit across from me at the Zeus table. It was lunch time and Nico had been acting like this since his dad told him something.

"When my dad came to visit me, he told me something about Artemis and the hunt." Nico started.

I nodded, telling him to continue.

"Thalia, you and the other girls' vows have been revoked. Zeus thought of you and decided the hunt could stay immortal but they don't have to do that men hating stuff."

I didn't want sound happy about it but a smile crept on my face. "So we can date, now?" I asked.

"Yep." Nico said.

"Just a question," I blushed, "is Percy still our cousin, because he is Artemis's and Orion's son, then we're really not related..."

"It's not like the gods have DNA, anyway. But Percy isn't our cousin." Nico hesitated.

"As you know, no god or goddess that broke a vow has gotten away with it-Artemis can't add anymore hunters for the next century or so."

"That's terrible." I shook my head, Artemis would be devastated.

"No doubt." Nico stood to leave. "This also means Percy must be very careful." Nico headed towards the Hades table.

I stared at my drink for the longest time. I thought of Percy and made the liquid turn blue.

I remember when he told me about the blue obsession. He said his mother started it and it became their little game.

That's when it clicked.

I face palmed myself for being such an idiot and looked around to find Nico.

I found him outside talking to Annabeth, Calypso, and Grover. "Nico," I whispered,motioning him away from the group.

He headed toward me but Annabeth held her hand out.

"Thalia, if you have something to say to Nico-we might as well all know." Annabeth said.

Through clenched teeth I said, "I had an idea where Percy might be, I was just going to ask Nico to shadow travel me there."

"If you have an idea where Percy is you might as well tell us-I am Percy's girlfriend, after all." Annabeth blurted out.

Now I was ticked off, who did she think she was?

Calypso face was absolutely red and it was the first time I saw her mad.

"Watch it, that spot is already filled." Calypso glared at her.

'Not for long, not for long.' I thought.

Grover beckoned Nico to shadow travel us there, before I ripped both girl's throats out.

I whispered the location to Nico and we spiraled toward the familiar apartment of Sally and Percy Jackson.

**Grover Pov-**

Of course Percy would be here, he hadn't seen his mother in five years.

Annabeth eagerly knocked the door.

The door opened and revealed the smiling face of Sally Jackson.

"Hey," Thalia said. We all mumbled a greeting.

"Is Percy here?" The daughter of Zeus asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Sally opened the door, inviting us in.

"Percy's in the bathroom. There are some cookies on the table."

We sat at a small coffee table and I settled for an empty can of coke.

In no time, Calypso and Sally were chatting like old friends.

When Sally learned that we hadn't known the location of Percy for the past few days she asked,

"Why didn't Percy tell you where he was going?"

"Actually,your son jumped off the Empire State Building." Nico informed.

Just then Percy came out.

**Annabeth Pov-**

His raven hair was matted against his forehead;wet. His eyes were sea green and they glinted beautifully in the sun.

The first thing we all did was crush him in a death defying group hug.

"I thought you died!" Calypso looked murderous.

"Sorry?" Percy tried, hugging her.

Calypso gave in and kissed him-which made my blood boil-and said, "Don't you ever to do that again."

Sally cleared her throat.

"I heard you jumped off the Empire State. Do you mind explaining that, young man?"

Percy fidgeted, "I didn't jump off the building,"

A loud amount of protest from us was heard.

"I jumped off of Olympus." Percy pointed out.

A loud rumble of thunder shook New York violently.

"That would be my dad. He wants us to get back to camp." Thalia announced.

"I have a faster way to get there." Percy concentrated and I felt like every molecule of my being was being swept into a sea breeze.

After a few seconds, a blurry vision of Camp Half-Blood materialized. It took me a few minutes to adjust and saw that most of the gods were present.

"I've been working on my powers from Hydros. That was mist traveling." Percy explained.

The wave nausea passed and I bowed to the Olympians.

"Percy Jackson." Zeus addressed Percy.

"You know if you wanted me to come, you could have called. It's much easier than killing half of New York." Percy gave his friendly greeting.

We all stared at Percy for a long time. He stared back, his eyes a bright gold.

Zeus became impatient and held out a bow.

Percy took it. "Gee, thanks Uncle Zeus. I've had my eyes on this for quite awhile." He rolled his eyes.

Zeus pointed to a target and gave him a quiver of arrows. Percy accepted it and shot five arrows.

All his arrows hit that tiny bull's eye and the arrows all split.

Thalia's jaw dropped like everyone else's. "That's impossible. Percy, you suck at archery." She stammered.

"As you so bluntly put it, I did suck at archery. That's because the contacts I wore, purposely jerked my vision somewhere else other than the target." Percy clarified.

"But one time you nearly cut off my tail-I wasn't even near the targets." Chiron stated.

Percy smiled. "Trust me-That wasn't the contacts."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I'm updating tomorrow -this was just a filler.**

**The reason why Percy can talk in that weird manner is because...he has the power of procreation-which is the same as studying human behavior- ****he knows how humans react to different situations so he talks to them in a soothing tone.**

**I can't wait for you to c the nxt chappie!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-If you have noticed yet, I don't have any disclaimers on any of my chapters-that's because it's on my profile.**

**Another thing: I update kind of late. I update around 8-9 pm cause I get home at 4, have homework, and it takes a long time to think of what to type, then I type it.**

** I correct it myself because if I get a beta I'd have to wait for he/she to finish then update. That's all! R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Pov-<strong>

After a couple more tests on Percy, the gods finally accepted Percy was Artemis's son.

Percy handed the bow back to my dad. "Are we done here?" He asked.

"Not quite," Dad hesitated.

"You must take all your stuff to Artemis's cabin and she will have to claim you." All the present Olympians left but Artemis stayed behind.

She looked at Percy then they went off to talk alone.

"Grover and I have to go, you know Capture the flag's tommrow." Nico and Grover went to the arena.

**(3 girls all in love with the same guy, alone...I wonder how this is going to go.)**

Calypso looked down at her feet. "So Annabeth..." she started.

Annabeth's head snapped up. "Yea?"

"Did you and Percy ever have a 'thing' or feelings for each other?" Calypso mumbled.

It's about time someone asked.

"I remember you wouldn't stop blushing the first day you IM'd me that Percy was gone." I crossed my arms.

"What was that about?" I wanted to know what Annabeth was hiding.

"Did it have anything to do with Percy, perhaps?" Calypso hands were in fists.

"Ohh I'm so scared..." Annabeth rolled her stupid eyes. "You want know what happened before Percy sent me away to follow the spider?"

"I kissed Percy."

One word was all it took to break me. My head spun around as I registered the words she said.

I did the only thing any jealous girl would do: I slapped that crazy bitch.

"THALIA!" Annabeth clutched her cheek.

"Listen, I don't what game you two are playing.

But mark my words, I will fight for Percy with my last breath." Calypso threatned.

My face felt red and I could only see spots.

"I'll make sure those will be your last breaths." I said.

"Thalia, why are you even in this?" Annabeth cried out. "You're huntress;y ou can't date."

I smiled evilly. "Artemis got punished for having a child. So all the huntress' are still immortal and can date."

"That doesn't mean you'll get my Percy!" Calypso shouted.

"I guess that means I'm joining the hunt." Annabeth smiled.

"Oh, I don't think so. You can't join because part of Artemis's punishment was that she can't add anymore girls for about another century."

Annabeth looked like she was about to faint.

"But by then you'll be dead." I smiled gleefully.

"If I don't already kill her first..." Calypso muttered.

"That's not fair! I'm getting older and you two are already immortal!" Annabeth whined.

"You two have already kissed Percy before, how do you think I feel?" I glared at her.

The shouting got louder and I had to literally hold Calypso back from murdering Annabeth.

"Can we agree on one thing?" I pleaded. The cherry red faces of the girls faced me.

"We need to let Percy rest, for a bit." I proposed.

"We don't have do anything," Calypso objected. "He is mine!"

"I agree with Lightning Head for once," Annabeth said.

I was about to smack her with my shield but she was on a roll.

"No one can ask him about love or anything like that. One of us need to find out why he decided to stay with you- out of all people." Annabeth whispered that last part.

"Why can't you just accept the fact that he stayed because he loves me." Calypso said.

I raised my hand. "Even I have a hard time believing that."

I swear, both girls' went off on me. I didn't say anything nice either.

"You're definitely not a girl whose all spice and everything nice." I yelled at Annabeth.

It had been a few minutes and the camp was staring at us.

"We're drawing attention to ourselves." Annabeth pointed out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Calypso said.

"Yea and you're drawing attention to those bad roots in your dyed hair!" I screamed.

"I'm a natural blonde!"

"You sure do act like one!" Calypso retorted. **(no offense blondes.)**

I gave Annabeth my number 1 finger.

Artemis and Percy rushed back when they heard Annabeth spewing death threats.

"Whoa, guys!" Percy stopped us.

Artemis separated us-we were noses to noses.

"What is this about?" Percy asked.

"I'll tell you what it's about!" Annabeth turned even more red.

"It's about this stupid boy who doesn't know his best friend and two other girls, who I don't have an appropriate names for, are in love with him!" Annabeth yelled.

Percy's expression went blank and confused. "Who are you talking about?" He asked.

At this time, I really couldn't believe how oblivious Percy was.

"I hope you go to Tartus, Percy Jackson!" Annabeth continued her rant to the Athena cabin.

Percy looked around like he was expecting us to tell him.

"I'm no Aphrodite but even I knew what that was about." Artemis stated.

"Are you going to tell me?" Percy was absolutely baffled.

"You get that from your father." Artemis hugged him and vanished.

Calypso had enough and stormed off.

"Was that a test or something?" Percy asked me.

He looked cute with his eyebrows scrunched up. In this moment of happiness-I took the time to punch his nose.

His nose cracked and I knew it broke. Golden blood flowed out.

"What the Tartus, Thalia?" Percy rushed off towards the infirmary.

"That's for kissing the blonde, Percy!" I yelled after him.

I will probably apologize later but I was basking in my victory.

I slept quite well in my cabin that night.

**Nico Pov-**

The morning was terrifying.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Calypso sat on opposite sides of the table. We were outside eating breakfast, the only time where we could sit anywhere.

It was pretty nice outside but the girls were busy glaring at each other.

Grover, who sat next to me, told me what happened yesterday. I also knew that Percy didn't understand a word of it.

Just in time, Percy shows up.

His messy black hair covered his eyes as he debated on where to sit.

He sat next to Grover, the seat furthest away from Thalia.

He also had a bandage around his nose.

"What happened to your nose?" Calypso asked.

"Ask her." Percy jerked his head toward Thalia.

"I'm sorry I broke your nose but you had it coming." Thalia apologized.

"I don't blame her, you deserved it." Calypso turned away.

"Jerk." Annabeth spat.

"Well I'm sorry for deserving my nose being broken but I have some good news." Percy changed the subject.

"Your obliviousness is gone?" I muttered. The girls' huffed.

"What did I do to you!" Percy exclaimed.

I grinned, sheepish. "Sorry. I've been hanging around them too much."

"Anyway," Percy rolled his eyes. "I talked to Artemis. She said she was remorseful and very sorry. I told her it wasn't her fault. She said she would claim me soon, and she told me more about Orion."

"That's great,Percy." Grover took a bite of his enchilada. "Maintaining a healthy relationship with your mother is a vital key of life."

"I thought you were Grover not the Buddha." Percy said.

"I thought he sounded like Martin Luther King Jr. for a second there." I offered.

"Your jokes are dumb, Percy." Annabeth said walking away.

"So are you, Blondie!" Thalia shouted after her.

"I have to go, sorry about your nose-you're just dumb like your 'friend' whom you kissed." As Thalia left, she shoved Percy's head in his pancakes.

Calypso tapped her foot.

Percy faced his angry girlfriend.

"I love you?" Percy tried.

Calypso growled and left.

"It was a one time thing!" Percy yelled after her. "Life or Death situation! I didn't kiss her back!"

She never came back but even Percy saw the smile on her face.

"Girls these days..."Percy muttered.

"Or as I should say-Percy's these days." Grover commented.

"High five man." I held my hand away as he slapped it.

As blind as Percy was, he still didn't get the joke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-So I focused too much on the fight but I'll have plenty of time to update during spring break!**

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE PERCY JACKSON AND CHIC FIGHTS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-So I set up a poll on my profile.**

**TBH, I'm more of a Perlypso, then Perlia, then Percabeth fan. **

**Like I say in my other stories:**

**It's not burger king you can't have it your way.**

**So Proud Harmonian gave me the idea of having Percy with 2 lovers. All in favor of the idea say it in your review.**

**I have no idea how to do that and I WILL NOT do lemons. I can't even read a rated M fic without gagging.**

**In fact,I skip the lemons if I really like the story. When I first read a fanfic it was rated M and I didn't check the rating-and you can see me reading when my eyes widened at the stuff in there.**

**I no this is a rated T fic but I don't like cursing; I don't want a 5 year old reading this. R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Pov-<strong>

"The teams for Capture the Flag are:

On the red team with the Athena cabin leading it: Hephaestus, half of the Hermes, Hades, Ares, and Dionysus." Chiron announced in the mess hall.

"Anybody willing to volunteer to lead the other team?" He asked.

No one volunteered.

"How about you, Percy Jackson?" Chiron looked at me.

"What?" I threw my hands up in the air.

Chiron winked. "That's for purposely trying to murder my tail."

"Alright." I blushed, everyone was looking at me.

"Great. On the blue team with the er..." Chiron didn't know what cabin to put me in since I hadn't been claimed yet.

"How about the totally hot guy cabin!" the Aphrodite cabin shirked.

I blushed-I knew what this was about.

"What they said. Half of Hermes, Zeus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Apollo will be on Percy's team." Chiron finished.

I poked my salad and looked at Calypso,Annabeth,and Thalia.

"So..." I took a bite of my salad. "Do you guys think I'm hot?"

Nico and Grover laughed their heads off.

"No..." Thalia drawled.

"Ah ha!" I pointed at her. "You hesitated! You think I'm hot!"

Just to prove my point, I stood up on the table and took off my shirt.

I swear, Thalia was as red as fire. I threw my shirt at her and ran all the way to the creek.

When I looked back, the whole Aphrodite were running after me.

"Run, Pretty boy! Run!" the Stoll brother chanted.

I plunged into the water, escaping the girls'.

**Thalia Pov-**

I sat there watching as Percy ran.

"Thalia, you totally have the hots for Percy." Nico muttered.

"Shut up," I shot back. I smelled Percy's shirt; it smelled like sea and forest.

"Okay, sorry." Nico scooted away from me.

It had been at least ten minutes, and the Aphrodite cabin returned with no Percy.

I decided to go find Percy. I saw a small puddle in the creek and waited from him to come up.

Percy head popped up as he floated in the water. "Hey Thalia," He said flirtatiously.

My breath hitched and my head spun. "I think this is yours." I threw his shirt back.

"Thanks," He put on his shirt and stepped out of the water, dry.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you." Percy apologized.

"It's fine-I broke your nose, after all."

"Then we're even." Percy smiled, showing another one of his dazzling traits. "You wanna make a plan for Capture the flag?"

I spent all afternoon with Percy, discussing battle plans, and laughing at his jokes. **(that was for you Perlia fans nxt chappie's for the Perlypso fans.)**

About thirty minutes before the game started, Percy told our team, and had us suited up.

My shield and sword were polished and I was ready to gut Annabeth Chase.

Since Percy left, the field that we usually played on, was slightly remodeled. There were bleachers on the side where any one could watch.

To my surprise, the gods were on the bleachers as we marched on the field. My dad smiled at me as I waved back.

I stood next to Percy as the red team advanced. We got to center of the field, where Chiron waited.

I saw Calypso and Rachel sitting out, watching.

Percy met Annabeth halfway as Chiron repeated the rules.

"Absolutely no maiming or killing." The centaur looked at Ares cabin. "Take off your helmets and shake hands."

Percy and Annabeth took off their helmets and shook hands.

"Good Luck, Wisegirl." Percy said.

"Good Luck, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

Percy returned back to my side. "Is the flag positioned?" Percy asked, mocking a general.

I saluted him, "Yes, Sir."

In the tallest tree; our flag was far away from the other team.

"May the gods be with you. Let the game start." Chiron ran off the field.

"Ares! Your positions!" Annabeth yelled to her team. The other team was in 4 rows, the first row was Annabeth and her siblings.

Our team was relaxed; waiting. "What's wrong with your team, Jackson?" Clarisse smirked.

"What team?" Percy snapped his fingers and the campers vanished and reappeared behind Annabeth's team.

They were surrounded, our team on the the south-Percy and I on the North.

"East, West!" Annabeth yelled as their team began separating. I whistled and the Hermes and Apollo cabin boxed them.

We were forcing Annabeth to move towards us. "Forwards." She yelled.

Just what I waiting for. Percy gave me the sign, and I made the sky turn dark-while everyone was distracted, Percy made a break for it.

"Get him!" Clarisse screamed.

The Ares cabin ran and threw their weapons at Percy. Percy held his hand out.

Suddenly, time was slow and I felt numb.

Percy was the only one who could run, so he pulled out his sword and slashed the Ares cabins armor. When he got a few feet away, time started again.

It was creepy, seeing Percy using his powers. The Ares cabin fell right to the ground. Both teams scattered and started fighting.

Percy looked all over the place but we saw no flags. I knocked out a girl who attacked me and met Percy at the creek.

He was fighting Nico, and with a powerful kick, the son of Hades was out.

"I have an idea." Percy smiled despite the mud and grime on him.

"What?" I asked.

Percy explained his plan and I smiled. "It's risky but worth it."

Percy took my hand and led me toward the creek, the center of all the chaos.

Percy's hand created a whirlpool, making all the campers wet. I was so scared of going up and the water; I latched onto Percy as we ascended.

"Now, Thalia!" Percy yelled. I told the winds to pick up as Percy extracted a silver bow.

He pulled the string back and aimed at Annabeth.

She was fighting Travis Stoll, who we sent after her.

Percy released his arrow and it pinned Annabeth to the ground. With unbelievable speed, Percy jumped down with me in his arms.

I'm not gonna lie-I screamed like there was no tomorrow.

I buried my face in his armor as we landed softly.

I pried my fingers away from Percy as he bent down to grab the red team's flag, tucked in Annabeth's armor. "I think this is ours." Percy said and returned the flag to our team.

The team cheered as we entered the view. We did it, we won!

A silver arrow appeared on Percy's head and we all bowed as Chiron said,

"All hail Perseus Orion Jackson, Son of the moon goddess, hunt, wild animals, wilderness, and childbirth-Artemis."

We clapped as Chiron asked, "Where is your flag, Percy?" Percy pointed to the tree.

"Over there." he said, sprinting and climbing the tree. At the top, Percy caught the waving flag.

He was a good 500 yards away from us, so it would take him a long time to get down.

But Percy did the exact opposite.

"Look out below!" He yelled and leaped from 500 yards away.

"Percy!" Calypso screamed.

Like a comet, Percy sped towards us. He crashed right into the ground but vanished.

By this time the gods were here, looking around. "Percy!" Artemis yelled.

"You guys need to calm down." Percy rose from the ground; his eyes a striking green.

"Gaea powers." He explained.

"I'm never handing you a motorcycle." Artemis said.

Apart from that, today was amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-So review and vote! Thnx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-I freakin' LOVE you guys-I'm bawling, right now. Now my keyboard is wet...Thanks so so much!Here are the standings: 1. Calypso and Thalia with 2 votes each **

** 2. Annabeth [1 vote]**

** 3. No one [1 vote]**

** 4. Other [no votes] **

**For those who are confused- Chaos put Percy inside Sally after Poseidon 'visited' her-so they assumed he was son of Poseidon and since he looks nothing like Artemis, and Orion was a son of Poseidon; Percy looks like a son of Poseidon.**

**Like Percy said, gods don't have DNA so there's no way to check-I'm sure Chaos would have the documents say that Percy is Sally's son, anyway.**

**Percy's immortality will come up, anyway. **

* * *

><p><strong>Nico pov-<strong>

After Capture the Flag, our parents left. Ares and his children weren't too happy about Percy's team winning.

"Thanks for giving me a headache, Percy." I said grumpily.

"It was my pleasure." Percy came over with Calypso.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Rachel joined us also.

"Hey Annabeth..." Thalia smiled.

"I'll get you guys next time." Annabeth said.

"Good game anyway," Percy cheered. "C'mon group hug." We all squished together.

"Don't you guys feel the love?" Rachel asked.

"I feel the sweat." I said, backing away.

"Eww." They muttered and pulled away.

"Leave it to the anti-social son of Hades to ruin everything." Thalia muttered.

"I have friends." I gestured to them.

"Friends that are girls." said Percy.

"Looks who's talking." I remarked.

"You guys wanna prank the gods?" Percy smiled.

"That's not a good idea," Calypso said worried. "you shouldn't anger the gods..."

"I'm so in!" Thalia said. "Let's go, Percy!" She latched onto his arm, as he prepared to mist travel.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere with him." Calypso latched onto Percy's other arm.

"I'm in." I said. Annabeth debated for a while before deciding, "I'll go."

"Then there was only one..." Percy looked at Rachel. "I have to go," Rachel turned away.

"Bye, RED!" Percy yelled.

"Red?" Thalia asked.

"You know, her initials. R for Rachel. E for Elizabeth. D for Dare." Percy teleported us to Olympus.

As soon as we entered Olympus, it was chaos.

Our parents were fighting titans and we were out matched by alot. Zeus fought Atlas while Poseidon and Hades held out against Kronos.

Artemis struggled against Khione; in the middle of it all stood Gaea, fighting no one.

As soon as she saw us she yelled, "Get them! I've got Jackson."

When five empousai pounced on me Percy said, "I really got to stop telling people my name."

As Gaea came forward, Calypso was dominating. She used wind to stop attacks and cut off their air.

"Calypso..." Percy was in disbelief.

"There's a reason I was banished, you know." She said.

"Jackson! Face me!" Gaea yelled. Percy had his sword and met Gaea with a hard blow.

Meanwhile, Kronos's army pushed us back and tied us down beside our parents. "Dad! Do something!" Thalia yelled to Zeus.

Zeus was eliminating the monsters with his mind but it didn't help much. Percy was alone fighting Kronos and Gaea.

"Nico!" My dad called against the wind.

"Yes, father?" I said.

"If I don't make it-tell Charon that he will never get his raise!"

"Why are you so sure we're not going to make it?" Artemis asked.

"We're depending on a teenager!" Hades shouted.

With a kick that sent Kronos flying, Percy said, "That hurts!"

Percy held his own against Gaea and was using the shadows to block her attacks.

Kronos stopped time and advanced towards Percy. Thankfully, Percy could control time too.

"I should have eaten you!" The titan lord cried and grabbed Percy's hair.

"You wouldn't kill your own son, would you?" Percy said calmly.

"He's up to something!"Gaea warned. Percy's eyes flashed different colors, the ground shook, and the titans crumbled.

Percy began glowing and he looked older. Aphrodite was mesmerized by him. "Assassin's of Chaos unite!" Percy yelled.

Suddenly, three figures appeared behind Percy. One of them whispered something to Percy and he looked mad.

Kronos, Gaea, and their army teleported away. Percy approached us and began untying our ropes.

The one who talked to Percy rushed to Artemis and untied her. As far as I could tell, they were all male.

One was totally ripped with orange hair. One had brown hair and most likely, gentle features. The one who spoke to Percy had long black hair.

They wore helmets and armor so we couldn't see their faces. Once all of us were untied Poseidon asked,

"Um, Percy?" He addressed Percy. "Who are these people?"

"Let me introduce you to the Assassin's of Chaos." Percy said.

The ripped one stepped forward first and took off his helmet. My mouth dropped.

"I'm Hercules." he said.

"Adonis," Adonis's face appeared.

"It's easy to guess who I am." the one with black hair said.

"Orion."

We heard a thump and Artemis fainted. "I was expecting that," Percy laughed.

"All the past heroes are assassin's?" Athena shook her head.

"Not just any assassin's-my assassin's" Percy said.

"Why do you have Assassins?" Thalia asked.

"It's a long story..." Percy started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- My friend ****didn't review my story. She has one eye now.**

**Haha! Just kidding.**

**She's dead.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-Sorry guys I totally forgot the Perlypso chappie! I can't really do anything if I don't know the pairing-do u see where it's better if I knew?**

**Anyway, funny story:**

**I was at Braums yesterday with my best friend, Alec and I was checking my reviews on my phone. I always order vanilla then on top, then birthday cake ice cream.**

**I was looking at Hades favorite doughter10 review and I was like, 'hey I'm eating birthday cake ice cream.' So Happy B-day! When I was halfway through my ice cream,I couldn't get any ice cream out so I used a spoon.**

**So I said, 'I can't get down any deeper, my spoon's gonna get dirty.' Then Alec says, 'Get a little dirty and dig down deeper-that's what she said.' So I smack him and he's like, 'Srry puberty's making me pervy.' Lolz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Pov-<strong>

"After I was created/born, I stayed with the primordial gods in their realm. I did age during that time, but I stayed sixteen; waiting for my mom **(Sally J.) **to show up seventy years later." Percy started.

"While I was sixteen, I kind of went nuts after finding out I was created and would have to go back to Earth."

"Define nuts." Athena asked. **(...troll face.)**

"I might've gone on an all-out killing rampage and made a band of assassins to quench our thirst of wrong doing." Percy muttered.

"What!" we yelled.

"How would you feel if you're created just fulfill a dumb prophecy that's says, for sure, that you're going to die!" Percy screamed.

It was quiet for a while. "That doesn't mean you had become an assassin." Grover said.

"Funny story," Percy chuckled nervously. "I'm still an assassin."

"What!" Artemis woke up and had a murderous look on her face. "You're an assassin too?" Artemis glared at Orion.

"We don't kill just anybody." Percy said.

Artemis whirled on Percy, "Don't even get me started on you, mister. Just like your father."

"Daddy, Mommy's scary." Percy hid behind Orion.

"You don't even know the half of it." Orion whisoered.

"If you didn't assassinate 'just anybody', who did you kill?" Nico asked.

"I haven't done much," Hercules said. "Percy's our commander and all..."

"You let a teenager lead a band of assassin's!" Artemis screeched.

"Hey, I am like," Percy tried to count. "70-something years old."

"Again, we don't kill just anybody," Adonis said. "We've killed Julius Caesar, Adolf Hitler, you name it."

"We're just really good at hiding it." Hercules finished.

"I suppose you going to say that you killed Osama Bin Laden too, huh?" asked Athena.

"Actually, I did that." Percy raised his hand.

"How is that possible? You were on Ogyia when he was killed." Poseidon pointed out.

"Not you, too."The past heroes groaned. "What's so bad about my island?" Calypso challenged.

"She's here too!" Hercules sighed. "It's nice to see you too, Hercules." Calypso muttered.

"Hello?" Poseidon cleared his throat. "My question?"

"I can be at two places at once," Percy explained. "What kind of person makes a band of assassin's and doesn't give them cool powers?"

"A regular person doesn't have assassins!" Annabeth said.

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing!" the assassins said.

"If you remember all your days with Chaos and the primordial's, how come when you first came to camp; you knew nothing about the gods?" Annabeth said.

"I could've pretended like I didn't know anything..." Percy trailed off.

"So you knew about the gods, and the great prophecy?" Hermes asked.

"The fates took away my powers not my memories." Percy said. "Another thing, I have no clue why I am immortal."

"You're immortal!" Orion whined.

"You guys look the same as when you died, how are you not immortal? And why are you even alive?" Hades asked.

"We reform every time we die. I've died about 67 times." Orion guessed. "The second you might want to ask Percy."

We looked at Percy. "I was mad at Chaos for creating me and not realizing that I was three-fourths Kronos,"

"I started thinking like Kronos so I sort of turned evil, I turned back time and rescued all the past heroes who would join me in my quest for ridding the Earth of evil beings." Percy clarified.

"Like you were." Calypso squeezed his hand.

"You couldn't have started like that?" Artemis threw her hands up.

Orion's watch beeped. "It's Chaos." He said.

They instantly vanished, leaving no trace. "Where did he go?" Artemis looked like she was about to cry.

"You guys should go back to camp." Hades teleported us at our cabins.

"Bye guys!" I said, entering my cabin.

**Calypso Pov-**

It was nearly 3 o'clock in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I snuck out to the Artemis cabin, knocking on the door.

Percy opened the door, letting me inside.

"Hey."

Percy must have noticed something was wrong because he asked, "What did I do this time?"

"Why do you always assume it's you?" I asked sitting on his bed. "I don't know, but it is, isn't it?" Percy sat down, playing with my hair.

I took a deep breath, trying not to be mesmerized by the beautiful, now, sea-green eyes. "I just want to know why you don't like to tell me about your past."

"It's not like it was important," Percy figeted.

"I understand the whole assassin thing, but you never told me that you kissed Annabeth."

"I didn't think it mattered after I met you." Percy lifted my chin and made me look into his eyes.

"You're not jealous, are you?" He asked, unsure.

"Just a little."

"You're really pretty when you're jealous, anyway." Percy leaned toward me.

It was always like this I kissed him; my breath would hitch and I'd forget to breathe. I leaned as his lips moved in sync with mine.

It was different this time. My heart accelerated and my fingers intertwined with his hair.

I pulled Percy closer to me before I would lose my breath. Before I turned purple, I pulled away. My heart speed up as he looked at me with those strange eyes.

He gently kissed my cheek and said, "I love you. Don't forget that."

Smiling, as I walked out the door,"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Awww short but sweet. You know my friend who I killed? Yeah,her name was Gaea.**

**The standings are:Calypso-6,Thalia-5,Annabeth-3,No one and Other tied. **

**Happy Birthday to Hades favorite doughter10 and just wait till' you're thirteen-you'll be claimed. If anyone is over thirteen then you're a roman demigod.(you know Frank was 16 when he was claimed.)**

**Please review and vote, It's one click of a button and it really helps me out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N-I decided to update again, so thanks for the reviews! So if you wondering what will happen to the girls who don't get picked:**

**Calypso would back to Ogyia, Thalia will probably get paired with Nico, and I'm not sure about Annabeth...**

**That was what will happen if they DON'T get picked.**

**So I decided to have a little contest. Because I'm running out of good ideas I'm going to let the 100th (assuming I get that many) reviewer have a little fun in Percy's love life.**

**I'll be checking what time the review came in so its fair. Who ever wins has to give me three ideas to 'mess up' Percy's love life. Again,NO LEMONS or inappropriate stuff. So get ready, set, and go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico Pov-<strong>

I was eating lunch with Rachel, Thalia, Calypso, Annabeth, and Grover when Percy came up to us. "Why are you always late?" Grover asked.

"I'm an assassin, what do you think I do in the mornings?" Percy said. "You guys notice anything different about me?"

I turned around, still the same.

"If I did, I would've heard the Aphrodite girls scream." Thalia muttered.

Calypso gasped, "You got a haircut!" She was right, Percy didn't have his hair in his face; it was still long, though.

"Yep, first time too." Percy looked proud. "All your life, you've never gotten a haircut?" My eyes widened.

"It takes a long time to grow." Percy defended.

"You couldn't have styled it or something?" Calypso reached out and tried to tame his hair.

For a second it stayed then it went back to the messy mop it had been.

"That's why I don't even try." Percy said.

"Yeah," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "That's why."

"Hey guys," Grover said, uncomfortable. "

Yeah, man?" Percy took a drink of his coke.

"I'm going to ask Juniper to marry me." Grover said.

I nearly chocked on my sandwich. The girls' eyes widened and Percy spit out his drink. "What are you waiting for!?" Percy yelled.

"I don't know!" Grover said. "I'm nearly forty and she might say no..."

"Can I see the ring?" Calypso asked. Grover pulled out a pretty emerald ring in a velvet case.

"That is gorgeous!" Annabeth looked like she was about to cry.

"It's engraved, too." Grover showed us an engraving that said, 'Grover+Juniper=forever.'

"I'm so happy for you, man." I told him. "Thanks, Nico." Grover was sweating really bad.

Percy shoved the case back to Grover, "Go ask her." he said.

"If she says no?" Grover started eating his napkin.

"Man up!" Percy made Grover stand up and shoved the satyr towards the woods. "Go get your lady, Grover!" Percy yelled as Grover ran into the woods.

"Hey Percy," I exchanged looks with him. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Bachelor Party!" We exclaimed.

"About that," Calypso smiled. "No bachelor party. No me gusta."

"But Vegas..." I whined.

"Of course!" A voice, Juniper, came from the woods.

"Wow," Percy remarked. "Everyone's getting older, where have I been?"

"On Ogyia..." Thalia said bitterly.

"I meant that figuratively."

"Hey guys!" Grover ran to us, drenched in sweat. "Juniper said yes!"

"We heard." Annabeth wrinkled her nose. "What?" Grover asked.

"Grover Underwood, you stink." Annabeth said in a formal way.

"I'm so nervous, I'm really doing this-g-getting married." Grover stuttered.

"Yep, your bachelor days are winding down." Percy threw his arm around Grover, making him dry.

"Percy and I have a great idea for your bachelor party..." I walked beside them.

**Rachel Pov- (I've never done her Pov, in any of my stories)**

"Guess what?" Juniper ran up to us showing her engagement ring. "Grover proposed! I said yes!"

I hugged her and said, "You guys are so cute, you have to start planning."

"I don't even know where to begin!" Juniper blubbered.

"How about a bacheloreete party?" Thalia smiled, mischievous.

"You want to crash the guys' party, don't you?" Calypso smiled.

"Grover is not having a bachelor party." Juniper refused.

"That's right," I could see Annabeth's gears turning. "He's having a bacheloreete party."

"Are you guys gonna switch parties and send the guys our party?" I guessed.

"Exactly." The girls' said in sync.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Review to be the 100th winner! Here are the standings: Calypso-8,Thalia-7,No one-2,Other-1.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N-So the winner is...Lightningkid333 who reviewed at 11:59 p.m. (well,I live in TX and that's what it says.)**

**So you can give three ideas to 'mess up' Percy's love life (But I no u like Calypso-so u can do whatever u want.) Btw: asdfman-don't worry, I've got your vote (I'll put it in every chapter-unlesss u change your mind).**

**Standings: Thalia-13, Calypso-10, No one-4, Annabeth-3, Other-3. **

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Pov-(I wanted to add in a Percabeth moment.)<strong>

I walked at the beach kind of staring at Percy, who was watching the sea.

"Move, Annabeth." A voice said in the bushes.

"Drew," I eyed her binoculars. "What are you doing?"

"Just watching..." the daughter of Aphrodite said.

"You're stalking Percy!" I accused her.

"So are you!" She retorted.

"He's been here for two hours, 3 minutes, and seven seconds-you've just been standing for half that long." Drew shooed me away.

Having no wherelse to go, I plopped down next to Percy-who smiled. "Hey Seaweed Brain," I said.

"Hey yourself, Wisegirl." Percy laughed. His eyes changed from sea green to gold.

"Why do they always do that?" I asked. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Your eyes, like if someone looks at you-they turn golden."

"I guess it goes on a default mode, kind of." Percy chuckled. We sat looking at the ocean for a while.

"Percy?" I asked. "I don't want to sound rude but-did you have any other reasons for staying on Ogyia-apart from Calypso?"

Percy sighed. "I guess it was because of the prophecy and stuff..."

"Did any of your reason's have to do with me?"

"Annabeth, I don't know." Percy played with the sand before looking me in the eye. "Probably because we kissed."

"Oh," was my smart response. "So...did you not want me to kiss you?"

"I already knew about the prophecy by then, it wouldn't be wise to get into a relationship; it would've saved you the heartbreak when I would die." His golden eyes smoldered.

"I didn't know you felt that way," I sniffed. "So did you or did you not like me?"

Percy looked stressed. "Possibly."

My heart soared for a moment until I remembered Calypso. "Why do you always to that?" Percy asked.

"Do what?" I said bitterly.

"When you're thinking about Calypso-you have this irritated look on your face." Percy remarked.

"Percy, how do you know that?"

"If I even mention Calypso,you have that same face-so I know you're thinking about her. You and Thalia don't seem to like her much, why?"

"I don't know..." I muttered.

"Annabeth," Percy lifted my chin. "Do you love me?"

I blushed and scrambled to my feet. "I have to go." My voice sounded squeaky as I ran in the camp borders.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Pov-(the fun's not over yet. I gots to puts Thals in.)<strong>

"Hey," A voice said. I jumped and hid behind the tree I was leaning on.

I peered out from the tree and sighed in relief. "Hey Percy,"

He smiled-which made my stomach weak- and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Whatcha you doing out here, anyway?" He looked around the forest.

"Nothing, just needed a break." I slumped against the tree I was leaning on.

"So how are you enjoying not being a man hater for life?"

"The best part is that we don't have to move alot." I said.

"Well yeah..." Percy seemed distracted.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Annabeth never got over me, did she?"

"She's not supposed to say anything! We made a deal!" I was so angry that I stomped my foot.

"Whoa!" Percy said. "Did you just stamp your foot? Like those girls on T.V?"

"It's not funny, Jackson." I pushed him out of away, heading for the Athena cabin.

"What the tartus happened while I was gone?" Percy murmured to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Yeah, so short chappie. Oh, question: Can anonymous reviewers vote? If not I'll count your vote.**

**Anyway-I promise not to throw any crazy assassin stuff at you guys. *Swears on Styx-Thunder***

**Just review and I'm sorry for not updating!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N-Sorry guys, I've been trying to improve my other stories. Anyway, voting ends March 31st. And I'll count anonymous reviews before announcing the pairing.**

**Now I know some people, once the know the pairing, they're like Omg's she didn't pick mine; I'm going to stop reading.**

**If you decide to that, don't put it your reviews, I'd rather not know anyway. The romance is coming along slowly-so yeah.**

**Lightningkid 333, I need those 3 ideas.**

**I might make a fic where Percy is a girl, but I'm scared because most peeps hate transgender fics. So the beginning it's gonna be Percabeth later its Persia (Percy's girl name) and someone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nico Pov-<strong>

"So, Grover," I said, sitting next to him for lunch. "You excited for your bachelor party?"

"Sure..." Grover looked at Juniper.

"It's going to be a blast." Juniper snickered.

Thalia laughed.

I raised an eyebrow at Grover. He shook his head, shrugging.

"What's up with you, Perce?" Grover asked.

Percy head was in his hands and he looked sleepy.

"Nothing," he slurred.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me." Calypso tried to comb Percy's hair. "Percy Jackson, you look like crap."

"Thanks..."

"Welcome. C'mon, Grover's party is today-don't want to be sleepy." Calypso chided.

"Can I get a straight answer for once." Percy yelled to no one.

"Can you be straight, for once." Thalia mumbled.

"Thalia..." Percy warned.

"Sorry." Thalia glared at Annabeth. "Just Percy told me something very interesting."

Annabeth whistled and went back to her fries.

Calypso looked at Percy and beckoned him away.

"If I die," Percy said to me. "Don't let Thalia near my my ipod."

"No problem." I smirked.

**3rd person pov ( did I mention this is super short? Nxt chappie is Grover's party and stuff)**

"Tell me everything." Calypso demanded.

Percy sighed and held her hand. "Yesterday, I kinda had a feeling that maybe, Annabeth still has feelings for me."

Percy could feel Calypso getting mad. "Don't worry," he said, "I-I don't feel the sa-same way."

It came out totally wrong.

"Why are you stammering, Percy?" Calypso asked. "Do you like her?"

"Listen," Percy tucked a strand of her hair behind her hair. "I used to, for all I know I could be wrong."

"I'm sorry for not trusting you, I'm still going to kick Annabeth's _podex_."

"So now you know how to curse in Latin." Percy remarked. "That's my girl."

"Forever and Always." Calypso murmured, pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Short and sweet. That and I have to update The child of time**. **so remember voting ends 31st.**

**Got it? Get it? Good.**

**What else is there to do?**

**Vote and Review! In case you missed it, it's right below here.**

**It says, 'Review this Chapter'**

**It fun to press and review too-makes this kid happy, too.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N-I'm so sad...this story is wrapping up. The pairing is decided, but you're going to have to find out later.**

**The next chappie's will focus on Grover's wedding, lots of girl drama, and finally...the end of the story and MAJOR perlypso probs.**

**No, this isn't the last book-This is a trilogy (pretty sure).**

**The next story is going to coming out ALOT later.**

**Like, after I finish The child of time (that's a series,too) later.**

**Chapter 25 will probably be the last chappie, unless I need more time.**

**(the battle of Olympus will be super short, at least two chappie's. I forgot all about that. I'm basically fast-forwarding to Rachel's prophecy.) **

**Chapter's will get longer so be prepared. My new story is out, so read it! R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Pov- <strong>

"Percy?" A voice asked,knocking on my cabin door.

"It's open!" I yelled, playing Doritos Crash Course on my Xbox.

The door opened and my satyr friend, Grover, appeared.

"Hey Perce," Grover said, "You know I'm getting married, right?"

"Well, it's not like there's not a engagement ring on Juniper's finger or anything." I said, sarcastic.

"I'm going to need a best man." Grover paused. "Will you be my best man?"

I grinned, "Of course, nothing else I'd rather do at my bro's wedding."

Grover chuckled and patted my back.

"So...After the wedding?" I asked.

Grover gave me a questionable look.

"Are you going to move or something? Have kids?" I sighed, I didn't want Grover to leave-he had been with me from the start.

"We can't move too far from Juniper's tree of course," Grover deliberated. "Kids? Half-goat and nymph kids would be cute."

"So you're really doing this, huh?" I ran my hand through my tousled hair. "Growing older, marriage, kids..."

"Yeah," Grover started to leave but looked me right in the eye, saying, "We all have to grow up Percy."

"And who knows?" Grover started to close the door. "Maybe you'll watch after my great-great-great-great-great grand kids or something?"

The door shut behind him, leaving me to ponder over his words.

Was I going to live for that long? Did I even want immortality? Will I ever have a family of my own?

"Hey Percy." A voice-Artemis-greeted.

The familiar goddess appeared through Iris-message.

"Hey Artemis," I said, happy to see her.

"You have a girlfriend, right?" She asked, fumbling with her fingers.

"Nah, Calypso just happens to be a very close friend who I happen to spend most of my time with."

Artemis looked at me; disapproving my joke. "So, we shouldn't have 'the talk'?"

I nearly threw up. "Gods, no! No birds and bees stuff either."

"Good, I didn't get the talk myself-I wouldn't know what to say, either." Artemis laughed.

"But you should know-never play with a woman's heart." My mother said, serious. "Unless it's not your fault, always ask for her forgiveness."

"Don't worry, Artemis." I told her. "I don't plan on doing that anytime soon."

"I know you won't." The goddess nodded. "But if you even so much as to hurt that girl-I'm going to kick your _podex_."

"No thanks," I gulped-Artemis could be pretty scary when it comes to breaking hearts. "I'm good."

"Treasure every moment your loved one-you never how long you'll be with them." Artemis swiped her hand through the image, ending the connection.

I got up out of bed, taking Artemis's advice. The night was settling over peacefully, as if Artemis was expecting this to happen.

Calypso sat in the strawberry fields, watering the plants.

I smiled watching her occasionally flip her hair out of the way, and watering the strawberrries.

"Hey beautiful," I said, taking her hand.

"Percy," Her mouth turned a surprised 'o'

"Walk with me." I said, leading her towards the beach. We sat down in a comfortable spot, watching the waves.

"Calypso," I asked. "Do you even like Camp Half-Blood?"

"Percy, please don't start." She pleaded.

"Don't start what?"

"Everytime you think that I don't like something-you always try to change it." Calypso admitted. "If I said I didn't like camp-you'd probably pack up and we'd leave; because of me."

"I just want you to be happy,that's all."

"I am happy.I'm fine wherever you are." Calypso shook her head. "This is like Twilight-Bella would do anything for Edward-even leave her own family to be with him." **(That's what I don't like about Twilight,and Bella led Jacob on through the whole series-I don't really have a team for that. Um...chicken.)**

"Now now, you're reading?" I played with her hair.

"Shut it." She eased my hand away, resting her head on my shoulder. "Bottom line is, I love it here-and everything is perfect."

"That's my girl." I breathed, lifting her chin up.

"You know," Calypso said, leaning in. "Everytime you kiss me, I get lightheaded and forget to breathe."

"Didn't know that, but I sure hope that means I'm a good kisser." I pressed my lips onto hers, cupping her face.

After a minute, Calypso pulled away saying, "You wish."

I laughed, helping her up. "Let's go before the Harpies eat us. Ain't nobody got time for that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I got the fluff out of the way,now I'm going to have to hurry up with the battle scenes.**

**That was kinda cute, too cheesy for me, though.**.

**Another question:**

**Should Percy bathe in Styx?**

**R**E**V**I**E**W**!**!**!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N-Okay so...again, I didn't reveal the pairing. So stay tuned..because I'm going to do something I never done before and it'll even shock me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Pov-<strong>

After lunch, I stopped by the Hephaestus cabin and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Perce," The cabin leader, Charles Beckendorf, said. "What's up?"

"I have an idea for...stalling Kronos." I chose my words carefully.

Beckendorf's eyes lit up and I knew he was on board. "I'm listening."

He listened patiently as I explained my crazy plan.

"I think I can arrange a couple explosives," Beckendorf smiled mischievously. "Of course, I'm going to need a son of Artemis to complete this mission."

"I think I can manage that," I smiled. "Thanks Beckendorf." I shook his hand.

"No prob," Beckendorf released my hand. "I'll tell you when their ship comes near."

I turned around, heading to my next class.

After archery, Thalia came up to me.

"Hey Thals," I waved.

"Hey Percy," Thalia said. "You ready for the bachelor party tonight?"

"Um, Thalia..." I shifted my feet. "You do know its for guys, right?"

"Sure it is." Thalia winked and fluttered away.

"Okay then..." I muttered, leaving to find Grover.

I found the satyr in the big house, talking to Mr.D.

"Hey Grover!" I called out.

Grover said a hasty good bye to Mr.D and walked towards me.

"S'up Percy." He said.

"How's the bachelor life going?" I asked. "Ready to party?"

"Honestly, I can't wait to get married," Grover chuckled. "Stupid, right?"

"Nah. You're ready for it-just one last night with your friends." I encouraged.

"I have pretty good party planed," Grover said. "Everything is totally set up."

"And the girls are having their party right across from our room?"

"Yep," Grover confirmed. "Gotta go-nature calls."

I patted my friend and watched him leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Pov-<strong>

"Hurry up, Annabeth." I said, as she placed the final mirrors.

Annabeth adjusted the mirrors and stood back. "Think the guys will like it?"

I observed the now pink room, filled with unicorns, makeup, and tons of sparkles.

"It looks a Hot Topic store," Calypso commented. "I think they'll enjoy their party very much."

I heard loud footsteps and I knew the boys were coming.

"They're coming!" Katie Gardner warned.

"Everyone hide!" Rachel Dare hid behind a closet.

I opened the closet door and shoved myself in there.

Too bad I wasn't the only one in there.

"Hey Clarisse," I said. "You smell lovely."

The daughter of Ares growled, saying, "I'm only 'cause Chris wanted to come."

I wanted to shove my shield in her face so badly.

I heard the door open and the boys stepped into their bacheloreete party.

"What the Tarturus?" Nico popped a pink balloon.

"Connor, Travis-did you guys do this?" Chris Rodriguez asked.

"No, we love parties!" The twins whined.

I heard footsteps come toward the closet, and open the doors.

"Thalia," Percy peeked in. "Did you do this?"

"I might have been involved in this." I said, coming out.

"Did he find out?" Calypso's voice came from underneath the table.

"Yep." I said.

The girls came out, moaning.

"You suck, Percy Jackson." Rachel said.

"Thanks..."

"Can we just go out to dinner or something?" Grover asked, picking up confetti. "Since you guys decided to ruin my party."

"I'm getting hungry too," Juniper debated. "Chinese buffet?"

"Smells like a plan." The Stolls said simultaneously.

*******************One long drive to a Chinese restaurant ************************

"I'll take a blueberry pie for desert." Percy said.

"Apple pie!" Connor yelled.

"Connor please we are in a restaurant," Travis chastised. "I'll take apple!"

In the middle of my order, Charles Beckendorf came in.

He looked at Percy and said, "It's time."

* * *

><p><strong>It's time to begin, isn't it...something, something going on with Peeeeercy. Oh, don't you understand, I'm never gonna stop doing cliffy's.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N-THIS IS A REALLY LONG AUTHORS NOTE! Anyway, so I've been doing alot of research lately and I found that the most popular pairing (a girl and Percy) is Percabeth-in fact, I went through every possible girl (not sally jackson) that could end up with Percy.**

**Warning:I didn't read every summary so if it ended up being something else like friendship...-This is what I found:**

**Percabeth-6,526 **

**Perlia-228**

**Perlypso-60**

**Pertemis-108**

**Perodite-16**

**PercyxZoe-25**

**PercyxAthena-25**

**PercyxBianca-24**

**PercyxDrew-5**

**PercyxGaea, PercyxHylla, PercyxKatie-1**

**Perzel-8**

**PercyxHestia-6**

**PercyxLupa-17**

**PercyxNancy B.-4**

**PercyxPiper-4**

**Prachel-63**

**Peryna-67**

**PercyxSilena-4**

**That was long-anyway I've decided to make a story about one of these pairs.**

**You guys can vote for which pair (from the above) you'd like to see.**

**I'll add a bit of jealously for whatever pairing wins so it'll be fair if Percabeth wins. Voting ends whenever this story ends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Pov-<strong>

"Right now?" Percy whined. "I didn't even get my pie yet!"

"What's going on?" Calypso asked.

"Nothing," Percy standing up, walking over her and whispering in her ear. Percy picked up his jacket, heading for the door.

"I'll see you guys later." Percy said, giving us a sad smile.

Beckendorf waved at us, and the two disappeared in the cold rain.

"What was that about?" asked Katie.

Calypso shrugged. "He just said he loved me and that he was sorry."

"Awww," Silena bawled. "That's so sweeeeeet. In fact, that's exactly what Charlie said to me this morning-talk about irony!"

"They're up to something," I looked at Annabeth. "Something to do with Kronos."

At the mention of the titan, everyone paled-especially Silena.

"Well Charlie _did _say that he and Percy were going on a mission to stall Kronos from invading New York," Silena said this a little too loudly-like she wanted someone else to hear. "But then again, Charlie says alot of things."

"Silena!" The cry came from Annabeth. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"You didn't ask!"

"How could we ask if we didn't know what was going on?" Annabeth retorted.

"By using your voice!" Silena's mascara was running.

"That's enough!" Clarisse said, hugging Silena. "We're in an restaurant."

"Why are we still here?" Calypso eyes were threatening to spill tears. "My boyfriend is going to be shredded to pieces!"

"Wait, they're going to get hurt?" Silena's eyes were wide and alarmed. "Why would he hurt them?"

"Who's he?" I asked, getting up.

Silena was so into her trance of disbelief and betrayal, she didn't notice my question.

"He promised..." The daughter of Aphrodite started crying right there.

"It's okay," Clarisse comforted. "We'll go home."

Silena ran up to Calypso and hugged her, saying, "I am so sorry if anything happens-it's all my fault."

Calypso hugged her back but before Silena left she came up to me.

"If anything happens to Charlie," Silena paused, making sure I was listening. "Tell Luke I will kick his sorry _podex_."

Clarisse hailed two cabs and everyone except Annabeth, Nico, Calypso, and I left.

"I would go with you guys, but Juniper won't let me." Grover pouted but got in the cab.

The yellow vehicles drove off, leaving the four us on the sidewalk in front of a very crappy pie-making Chinese place.

"What kind of Chinese restaurant makes pies?" Nico said stupidly.

"Who cares about pies? We need to find Per-" Annabeth was interrupted by her phone ringing.

Annabeth had gotten it for her eighteenth birthday and her father, being the genius that he is, made it untraceable by monsters.

"Hello?" Annabeth answered, speaking into her gray blackberry. **(I though it would make a nice phone for an architect)**

Whoever who was on the end of the line, said something quick and sounded distressed.

"We'll be right there." Annabeth said, her tone turning glum. Shen then procedded to hang up and look at us, shaking.

"I'm afraid Percy's going to have to wait," Annabeth shuddered. "The war has started-camp needs all of us there."

"What!" Calypso exclaimed. "We can't just leave him."

"We don't know where he is anyway," Nico advised. "Might as well give our help where it's needed."

I hailed a cab and after a couple of minutes it showed gave the address and we were off to camp.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Calypso said quietly.

"What is it?" Annabeth voice was gentle.

"The gods didn't just imprison me on Ogyia because I helped my father in the war," Calypso looked us before continuing.

"They enchanted the island so that if I ever leave-The mountain would erupt and Typhon would be unleashed."

"So they sent you heroes who would break your heart so that you would never leave." I assumed.

"Yes, I was going to try to leave but Percy ended up my island," Calypso looked out the window, wistfully. "He told me of the possible war and I stayed-so his family wouldn't get hurt."

"Then Kronos captured you because he would be stronger with Typhon on his side." Nico concluded.

"Exactly."

"If you prevented Typhon from rising then surely, you must know how to defeat him." Annabeth inferred.

"I do," Calypso confessed. "I had a watch, given to me by Hercules, that would imprison Typhon-if he ever escaped-but I gave it to Percy."

"Considering that you have been Percy's girlfriend for five years, you should know NEVER to give Percy something that could save the world-because he will use it." Nico said.

"What will happen if Percy uses it?" I asked.

"I don't know," Calypso shook her head. "I haven't told him about the Typhon thing yet."

"Did it ever occur to you that, every second you stay here-Typhon is fully rising?" Annabeth accused.

"Of course I knew but Percy was so happy here..." Calypso sighed.

"And Percy didn't once offer to go back to Ogyia?" Annabeth pressed.

"He did, but I didn't want to tear him away from his family so soon."

The cab driver stopped at Montauk but the daughter of Athena continued her rant.

"What kind of girlfriend are you!" She yelled. "You are completely selfish and you took advantage of Percy."

"Well, excuse me for wanting him to happy!" Calypso was turning a dark shade of red.

Nico quickly paid the driver and we got out, just watching the two fight.

"You guys," I said, pointing to camp. "Something's wrong."

The sea raged cold vengeance, it was raining, and a dark cloud cast over the camp-giving a gloomy atmosphere.

We ran past the camp border, stopping at the big house where I could see all the campers and all the gods, even Hades, present.

Annabeth opened the door, stepping into the gloomy room.

When we got inside, everyone's head snapped up.

The campers all had tears streaming down their faces, and the gods didn't look any better.

My dad's head was down, his facial expression wan.

Hades had circles under his eyes, and he look terrible.

Out of the big three, Poseidon looked worst.

If it weren't for his eyes, I would have never recognized my uncle.

He had a bushy white beard thing going on, gray hair, bags, and tons of wrinkles.

"Calypso?" A voice-Beckendorf-called out.

"Yes?" The girl weaved through everyone to find Beckendorf lying on a cot, burns covering him from head to toe. "Where's Per-"

"I'm so sorry," Beckendorf apologized, spitting out salt water. "I tried. I really did, he was just so stubborn..."

"What happened?" Calypso asked, still not understanding.

"Percy's gone." Silena held back tears. "It's my fault-I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-You thought Beckendorf was going to die,huh?**

**It's sad how much you underestimate me, but like I said major Perlypso probs.**

**What happened to Percy? Is he dead?**

**Review, vote, subscribe, and PM to find out!**

**Thanks so much for every review I've gotten, it's nice to know I'm not sitting here wasting three hours on a chapter that no one reads (That and my butt hurts with all this sitting.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Sorry for not updating-I'm actually planning a new story for PJO but I'm not going to reveal anything cuz I really like the story.**

**I have decided for sure, chapter 25 will be the last chapter of this book. So the chapters will get longer and the battle will be choppy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso<strong> **Pov-**

I'm not going to lie-I laughed my head off.**  
><strong>

"Percy can't die," I said in between laughs. "He's immortal."

"She's right," Nico piped up. "I would've felt something."

"And Grover would be dead right because of the emphiny link they have together," Annabeth pointed out.

"Actually, the connection died while he was on Ogyia."

"Back to death thing," Hades said. "Percy is a primordial, but they fade and go to the void-I have no control over the void, so for all we know, Percy has faded."

"H-he cant die," I still murmured, not understanding.

"What happened was," Charles Beckendorf sat up with the help of Silena. "We were going to blow up Kronos's ship and my watch-which had the bomb and timer on it-would blow up."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"But the thing is," Beckendorf looked down. "The watch would self destruct on me, so I tried to program it differently while Percy created a distraction. He was fighting Kronos by the time I managed to open the watch."

"I was changing the program when Percy ran in took the watch and said he was going to set it off instead, and I told him he would die and that he should give to me, but he was so stubborn. He got this horse-lik-"

"Hippocami?" Poseidon asked in between tears.

"Yeah, a hippocami to take me back to camp. And I saw him blowing up the ship-when I went back to the remainders there was nothing."

"So you're assuming he's dead?" Nico clarified.

"Dude, I got third degree burns from just being near that ship-no way he could have made it."

"Did he use the watch he was wearing?" I asked, my throat starting to burn.

"Uh...the sea shell one? No."

I sat down, not even bothering to decipher my emotions right now. **(Quick! Someone play Hello by Evanescence)**

"Are you sure?" My voice cracked.

"I couldn't find him anywhere in the ocean, he's not in Hades's realm, and I'm sure he would've returned by now." Poseidon said.

I walked out and ended up at the beach.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to cry.

No.

I wouldn't-Percy wouldn't like to see me like this.

But I did.

I didn't know how many days I sat there and cried but soon decorations started coming up and about.

"What's going on?" I asked Nico, who was, strangely, wearing a tux.

"It's Grover's wedding, of course." Nico said. "They wanted to reschedule it but I don't think Percy's dead-he always shows up at the most dramatic moment-so they decided to do it today. By the way, your dress is in the big house."

"I'm part of the bridal party?" I asked, wiping my tears.

"Yeah, and the wedding starts in five minutes."

I quickly ran to the Big House, changing into a purple short velvet dress with a golden bow around it.

Some of the Aphrodite helped tie my hair into a high pony tail and get some blush under my baggy eyes.

"Calypso!" Thalia yelled, running towards me with a bouquet of flowers.

"Okay, all you have to do is walk down the aisle-Annabeth will be in front of you, I will be behind you-so just follow her lead."

"Okay, I guess." My voice was dead flat.

"It's okay," Thalia smiled. "He'll be back."

"How long has it been?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"About two weeks."

I squeezed my eyes shut as _Juliet on the deviant _started.

When Annabeth took her first step, I did also. The red carpet felt nice under by green ballet shoes.

The ceremony was, of course, at the beach and the edge of the woods-logs for people to sit on, a beautiful white canopy with a happy Grover underneath it.

Hera, the goddess of matrimony, was positioned as the officiator.

We finally reached the aisle where Juniper's sister, Clove, was waiting on the right side of the canopy.

We stood next to her watching Juniper come down the aisle.

Her dress was absolutely beautiful.

It had a sweet heart neckline, a long vale covering her face, and it was satin with a modest twist.

It was of course, green like Grover's tux. She walked down the aisle swiftly and gracefully, like a ballerina.

She had the biggest smile on her face as she walked down the aisle.

As Juniper grasped Grover's hand at the end of the aisle, Hera smiled.

Well, it was more of a frown.

I looked back at my side of the canopy complete with bridesmaids.

Clover was the maid of honor, Annabeth, Thalia, Rachel,Silena, and I were the bridesmaids.

The grooms party usually only consisted of the best man, but...

I felt tears softly fall from face.

"Your mascara is running," Silena whispered to me. She reached into my bouquet and pulled out a tissue.

"I am I that predictable?" I asked, as she dabbed furiously at my eyes.

"Kind of." She smiled at me.

I wasn't aware that everyone was waiting.

Not for me, for something or someone else.

Grover had tears in his eyes and was looking around..

Juniper squeezed his hands and muttered a sorry.

I looked down, sniffling.

Grover nodded at Hera, who proceeded, "Dearly beloved, we gather here today to cel-

"Hey!" A voice yelled.

I looked and smiled for once.

The very voice I would do anything for sliced through my previous dark world.

And he was accompanied by a few...er, friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry 4 the crappy wedding description and stuff. And guess who?**

**No I couldn't keep him dead-not that he died in the first place but...  
><strong>

**Anyway plans for next chappie:  
><strong>

**A very sweet wedding  
><strong>

**And a...surprise visit.  
><strong>

**And I have a few (cough*seven*) stories coming out this summer! Which the summaries will be featured in every one of my stories...  
><strong>

**Yeah, so you know what to do!  
><strong>

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- I missed writing this story. Sorry for not updating but I shouldn't give excuses, should I? This SUPER SHORT!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's Pov-<br>**

I don't think I've ever been happier to see Percy before. I could almost feel the atmosphere getting lighter as he walked down that aisle, the soldiers of Chaos behind him. **(Nope, no baddies over here. Just Percy and his crew!)**

"Just don't mind me," He said, placing himself in the best mans' spot, the soldiers of Chaos sat in the pew behind him.

I kept blinking, making sure Percy was here. Not dead. Not somewhere else. Here.

Grover and Juniper smiled, nodding for Hera to continue.

**(I don't remember the words that the priest/whoever doing it says. Skip...)**

"By the power invested me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Hera nodded to Grover. "You may now kiss the bride."

As the, now, married couple shared a passionate kiss, the bridesmaids clapped. The rest of us joined in, congratulating the newlyweds.

"Yeah!" Percy fist pumped.

I actually laughed at that, it was nice to have Percy back. Everything was back to normal.

Not too far away, I heard a battle cry. (If you call a shrill shriek a battle cry)

As if it was instinct. my hand moved to my stygain **(Can't spell that.)** iron sword, Darkness. **(It needs a name.)**

Like everyone, I turned to around to find thousands and thousands of monsters. And it leading the army was

Luke. Or should I say Kronos? He sure did look like Kronos with his glowing, golden eyes.

Zeus stood up immediately. "Kronos." My uncles' jaw was locked tight, warning him to leave or he would attack.

"Don't mind me, just wanted to give my congratulations to the newlyweds." Kronos/Luke wagged his blonde eyebrows at Grover and Juniper.

Grover made this threatening bleating sound but stood in front of Juniper, protectively.

"I don't think they want your congrats, Pops." Percy said, strolling-it looked more like gliding- over to the Titan lord.

"Jackson." Kronos/Luke spat, spitting venom into the word.

Percy smirked, his hair blowing in the wind. "Get out of here."

Kronos/Luke scoffed. "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll just have to whip your sorry _podex_."

I could see Kronos/Luke's ears twitch the slightest. I'd been told this was a nervous habit of Luke's. Maybe he was still in there.

Maybe.

I swear, I was getting more hyper by the second. I was just itching to use my sword.

Stupid ADHD.

"Listen, Jackson. I just came here to get something. Now if you please, get out of my way and go hide away to your little island."

I could hear Calypso suck in a sharp breath. And Percy started to turn all shades of red.

Then he started laughing. At first, it was more of a chuckle, then it started getting insane. He was laughing like a madman.

I was getting a bit intimated.

Once Percy finished his "laughs" he wiped his eyes, saying, "I knew you always had a sense of humor. Buried deep, but still there. Now we've all had a good laugh, now get out."

"Not so fast," He said, pointing to where the soldiers of Chaos stood. "Hercules."

I tried really hard not to get mad as Hercules pushed past me, leaving his friends in utter confusion.

Percy was just as confused as everyone else. "Hercules?"

Hercules smirked. It wasn't friendly though, more of a menacing smirk. Kronos-like.

"My loyalties lie with Kronos. I'm sorry, Perce." Hercules gave Kronos/Luke an item and faded into Kronos' army.

"What? You're working for Kronos?" Percy face was flat out betrayed.

"Been for quite awhile." Kronos/Luke waved the item in front of Percy. "Guess what I've got?"

"My watch," Percy snarled. "Give it back."

I think it was the same watch that Calypso had given Percy. The one that could imprison Typhon.

In Kronos' hands.

Great.

I sighed but stepped up anyway. "Don't be a jerk, dude. Give the watch back."

Kronos' eyes menacingly bore into mine, but I responded with a few cold stares of mine.

"Yeah," Thalia stepped up too, unsheathing her sword and shield. "Give us the watch."

Calypso angrily stomped next to us and demanded. "Watch. Now."

Annabeth had her dagger and ready. She slightly trembled but walked up next to us. "You heard her."

"How about it, Kronos?" Percy bravely took a step forward, making the titan back up.

"I don't think you understand, Jackson. If if press this watch, you're going to die and I don't think you want die."

Percy looked at Calypso. A look of betrayal, shock, and...disgust?

"Just go away Kronos. Leave me alone." I don't know what happened but Percy just vanished in thin air.

Kronos/Luke smiled as if he'd accomplished something and began to teleport away.

At last minute, Calypso lurched forward, attempting to grab the watch. Kronos/Luke caught her wrist mid way and threw her twenty feet away.

Just as Thalia was running to catch her, she bumped into Percy, who caught Calypso instead.

Annabeth and I lunged at the Titan, but he vanished, his army gone.

This was only the beginning of the battle, though.

**3rd Person-**

Percy set Calypso down and started to walk away.

"Percy. Wait!" Calypso stumbled over to Percy. "I didn't e know about the killing part I just knew about Typhon and I didn't know that Hercules was a spy for Kronos when he gave me that watch..."

"Don't." Percy looked away, sprinting away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Like I said, super short. I'm back, no writer's block. I really won't blame you guys for not reviewing, I've been a jerk for not updating.**

**And do you guys want one of the girls (Thalia, Annabeth, Calypso.) to take that knife for Percy? I know he's immortal but I'm planning on changing that...  
><strong>

**Or do you not want that scene at all? But if it's Thalia or Annabeth, I'm making them tell Percy that she loves him.  
><strong>

**If it's Calypso then Perlypso will have a little moment and make up.  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Hey! Hey! Sorry, I have written anything lately. I was gonna update Tuesday but then I watched the Glee Project (Don't ask.) and my favorite contender was eliminated! Seriously, I was bawling and throwing a fit.**

**If my other two favs go home, I'm not watching the show. Sucks.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person-<br>**

The scene before the titan was simply pathetic.

Camp Half-Blood was prepared yet, unprepared. The impending war was expected but the drama-not so much.

The Apollo and Ares cabins were fighting over a mere chariot, their supposed "leader" was busy wallowing at the pain of his girlfriends' betrayal. Meanwhile, the latter was thinking up of ways to get the other to forgive her. And so far, nothing was working-mostly because the daughter of Athena was giving her advice on a relationship she wanted to fail.

The daughter of Zeus noticed this but refused to say anything about. She was simply contemplating and waiting. Waiting for the right moment.

Even the gods themselves were occupied with the threat of a massive war. Mainly, their most important concern was Typhon-the most feared and deadliest creature known to the gods.

Unlike the beings like him, Hades was ruling the Underworld-absolutely ignoring the world above. With one too many attempts at failing, his son was beginning to think that his father didn't even care about the mortals, gods, or their children.

The corner of the titan's mouth curved up into a sadistic grin.

This was going to be all too easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Pov-<strong>

Today sucks.

Everyday sucks.

My life sucks.

Love sucks. More importantly, betrayal sucks.

Especially from the one you love. **(That's so deep, Perce. So deep.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Calypso Pov-<strong>

"I told you-you should've told him. But now..." Annabeth shook her head, disappointed.

"Should've told him what? I didn't know what the watch could do!" I sighed, leaning against the wall that Rachel had painted.

She was driving me insane.

_You should sing Percy a song._

_Maybe a new watch? _(I actually did try that-he threw back at me asking, "Is this one cursed too?")_  
><em>

_Get him something blue. _

_He likes swords._

_A fish...A fish is what you need!  
><em>

Yeah, my love life is in the hands of a daughter of Athena, who "supposedly" doesn't hate me anymore-still unclear on that-and most of time is plotting a way to kill me during capture the flag.

Annabeth snapped her fingers. "I got it! You should take him on a helicopter ride!"

I frowned uneasily. Maybe she was trying to kill him as well. "I thought sons of Poseidon's don't cope with air too well?"

"They don't. You can get a helicopter that flies over the ocean or something." Annabeth advised. "My dad has a couple of blue prints and whatnot. Plus, I think I can drive a helicopter."

"The only time we would need you to drive a helicopter, would be if we were in a war zone and some foolish mortal decided to crash into the battle."

"And why would the helicopter crash?"

"Maybe the pilot fell asleep or something. I don't know."

"If there's a pilot there must be another mortal passenger. How come he/she weren't asleep?"

"Maybe they could see through the mist and became the new oracle. It's just fiction, Annabeth."

"Okay." Annabeth raised her palms up in surrender. "I get it. But if a book comes out about a boy from New York who saved the world with the use of pen sword, his amazing sidekicks, and radical-yet impulsive-acts of valor, I'm going to say I told you so."

I gave a small smile at that. "Who would make a book about Percy? And what if they made a terrible sequel about an obnoxious teenager who thinks he saved the world, when in reality, he only saved a dumb mountain? What happens if they put in some totally whiny character who just worships the ground the other teenager walks upon? Then they might put in a totally awesome, funny, and talented character-but he/she doesn't get enough pages."

"Okay, get this." Annabeth was trying to hold in her laughter. "What if one of those teens were a Roman demigod? Not that they exist but what if like Hera or someone took and switched him with a Greek demigod! Then, the Roman and Greek demigods' would go to each others' camp and restore the peace between both people. Afterwards, they would join together and defeat some huge unawakened force like-an evil Pan!"

"Or Gaea and her giants!"

"That would be so bad! Maybe not as bad as the author's cliff hangers that they give his/her's readers, then makes them wait every year-in the meantime they read some Egyptian series that never satisfies their thirst for the other series-and when the book comes out, it has yet ANOTHER cliffy!"

I laughed with her-Annabeth's unrealistic situation made so much sense, that it SHOULD be made into a book!

"Oh and maybe, there's this one reader that would actually go as far as to kidnap the author if he/she killed off the main character of their first series! Or maybe he/she would kill a couple of directors for making a second movie after the first one was terrible."

Annabeth chuckled lightly, small tears in her eyes. "What if one the characters-in the movie-was actually twelve and blonde? But then they pick an actress with brown hair and somewhat blue eyes! Who does that!"

"Hold on-I've got a one." I swallowed;ready to burst into laughter. "And what if they put a goddess that wasn't even in the first book into the movie? Maybe she was Persephone and wasn't really supposed to show up until the fifth book?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I'd hate to be in a movie were half the books' fans' are furious about the cast and irrelevant plot line. Actually, I'd hate to be portrayed by someone who looks nothing like me! I mean, she couldn't wear a wig-it's not like they did much action, anyway-or dye her hair blonde?"

I shook my head in turn. As if.

A quiet knock came at the door when Annabeth's and my fits of laughter closed to a finish.

"Guys?" Thalia's voice could be heard over the lone room in the big house. "Chiron's holding an emergency meeting. He wants you both there."

Annabeth and I exchanged looks.

This wasn't going to be good.

"We'll be out in a sec!" Annabeth yelled, getting up.

I sighed.

This sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know it wasn't funny but you can pretend to laugh for my sake. So I don't know what I did with this chappie-I wanted to put some action in there but I just came back from just sitting around and doing nothing, so you can imagine how not tired-but lazy, I am.**

**How you'd like my references to the series and movies. C'mon, you know you wanna flame me-I said my opinion, you might as well.  
><strong>

**But if you really wanna get your two cents in-visit my story, Let's start a Revolution.  
><strong>

**So the winner of the girl who takes the knife is actually Calypso-and for those who wanted to know, I wasn't planning on killing said girl, just a wound-yep!  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N-Once you read it may not seem like this, but I actually had a hard time writing this piece but anyway, I will be updating more chapters soon!**

* * *

><p>"Hi."<p>

"Bye." Percy Jackson scooted away from the daughter of Atlas, nearing closer to the edge of the seat.

"Listen, Percy," Calypso edged closer to him. "I'm sorry, it's just that…you know what, you have no reason to be mad at me."

"Oh, I have no reason to be mad?" Percy raised his eyebrows, maneuvering across the big house. "I think I have every reason to be mad. Seriously, I spent five years on an isolated island with you, and now I find out that you were plotting my death the whole entire time. Yeah, I guess I should forgive you, huh?"

"It'd be nice." Calypso said wistfully. "But I had no clue th-"

"Then why'd you give me that watch?"

"You said Hercules was your favorite hero, Percy. I just thought that giving you the watch would be really cool."

"In fact, why'd you keep it so long?"

"It was the only thing anyone's ever left on my island, did you want me to just throw it away?"

Percy flung his hands into the air. "THANK YOU! Now that you mention it, if I were you, I would've thrown it away, since every memory of the guy who stepped on my island then left is basically on that watch. So, yes, I'd rather throw it away."

"You're not me, Percy." Calypso eyes stung. "And if you were, you'd know how sorry I am."

Percy's eyes softened a bit. "I know and I will forgive you if you tell me the truth."

"The whole truth?" Calypso whispered.

"Everything."

"I will. Soon." The girl promised.

A smile tugged at the boy's lips, his eyes shinning as he motioned towards a chair. "Shall we? They'll be here any second."

"Yes, we shall." Calypso smiled, sitting next to Percy.

After a few minutes, Malcolm entered followed by all the counselors and Beckendorf in a wheelchair.

"So…" Annabeth slid in next to the son of Artemis. "What's this meeting for again?"

"War stuff, I guess." Percy shrugged; uneasy.

"Do you still feel…weird after the whole interrogation at the beach?" Annabeth whispered casually, but honestly, she wanted to know.

"I don't know." Percy answered; brief. Then in a low voice, "Annabeth, you deserve to know. I'll have to tell you later, kay?" Percy's eyes met hers.

Chiron was the last one so he proceeded to lock the door behind him.

"Counselors, what I'm about to say in this meeting shall remain here and is strictly confidential-you can't tell any one of your siblings."

The demigods nodded, understanding the gravity of what their mentor was about to tell them.

"There is a spy among us and they've been feeding information to Kronos and his army."

After an eruption of gasps and shock, Annabeth asked the ground breaking question.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, my dear." Chiron said, shaking his head. "They've threatened to expose him/her-who is a vital key to the foreboding prophecy-and kill them. Which, in turn, will distort the prophecy.

"So this could either benefit us…" Malcolm trailed off.

"Or destroy us." Thalia finished.

"Why?" Percy spoke up. "Why are they threatening their own spy if it might harm them?"

"Kronos and his army have offered to leave the prophecy as is, if,"

The whole room was deathly quiet, the "if" hanging in the air.

"If we tell them where Lord Chaos is."

All heads turned to Percy, who had a blank expression.

"I'm not going to reveal the location of Chaos-I mean, how am I supposed to know if the spy isn't in this room?" The son of Artemis shrugged. "They can mess up the prophecy; for all I care."

"Percy," Chiron started. "I wasn't asking you where Cha-"

"True." He pointed out. "But who else would know?"

The centaur nodded, dismissing the campers.

**Annabeth Pov-**

"Hey Percy." I said, sitting down next to the demigod.

His gold eyes had been lost, looking into the sea.

"Sometimes I wonder," Percy chuckled slightly. He glanced at me for second before looking back. "Never mind, it's stupid."

I laughed, nudging his shoulder. "You can tell me anything, Seaweed Brain."

"What if I'd came back earlier?" Percy turned towards me, out noses slightly touching. "Since we kind of, kissed. Do you think we would've…"

"Dated?" I breathed, wanting nothing more than to bridge that gap.

"Yeah." Percy whispered. "Truth is, Annabeth, I've always felt something more than friendship for you; I just never realized it until Mount Helena. Then Calypso, and now I'm…I'm confused."

Before I could react, Percy swept his hand over my cheek, making me shudder.

"I'm s-sorry." He stammered, a guilty look crossing his features.

I smiled at him, leaning in. Percy also leaned in, his gold eyes smoldering.

Just as our lips brushed, we realized we had a visitor.

"Well, what've we got here, Peruses?"

Percy shucked in a sharp breath while I started to count to ten.

"How are you doing today, Thalia?"

"I'm feeling a whole lot better now, thanks for asking." A smirk appeared on the hunter's face, electric sparks forming at her fingertips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-So much tension.  
><strong>


End file.
